


Friends With Benefits//Modern Tokka

by Valzluv



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valzluv/pseuds/Valzluv
Summary: A celebrity and a school boy
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Sokka, Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**_Toph's Pov_ **

I never had a normal childhood. I was born rich and in the spotlight. You see, I'm a part of the Beifong family. The richest family in the world. We're rich for owning the most successful clothing brand in the world. All the kids in the family were raised to be models for the brand.

My cousin Tessa and her family are the only people who aren't in the spotlight much. Meaning they aren't talked about much around the internet. Aka Tessa isn't a model, Which I'm jealous about. Tessa goes to a public school unlike me who is home schooled. If I went to a public school it would be chaos.

Thanks to my great grandfather. All the kids in the family are free to do whatever we want once we turn 18. Meaning we don't have to be models anymore if we don't want to.

I want to become a police officer when I'm older. My goal is to become chief of police of Republic City. But there is a problem to that. I know my parents won't approve of me becoming a police officer.

They want me to get married and have kids and become a housewife. Which I'm not all about. I don't think I even want to get married let alone have kids. All my little cousins are annoying so why would I want kids of my own?

I'm 17 now and I'm still home schooled. Even though I went to a public school and possibly caused some chaos. I still want to go, especially for my senior year. Tessa told me about all the stuff the school does for the seniors.

They do "senior sunrise" on the first day of school and "senior sunset" on the last day of school. The senior class goes on a trip near the end of the year to who knows where. Then of course, senior prom.

I want to do all those things. They seem like so much fun!

After months of trying to convince my parents to let me go to public school. I was finally allowed to go to public school. Tessa's school to be exact. Tessa was so excited when I told her I would be going to her school. My boyfriend Kanto wasn't so fond of the idea but he was okay with it since Tessa would be there.

Tomorrow is the first day and is also Senior sunrise. Which means I have to wake up and get to school before the sun rises.

I'm excited and nervous, but I think I'll be okay because I have Tessa.


	2. Chapter 1: Senior Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toph isn't blind

_***Sokka's house*** _

***alarm goes off***

***snooze***

***5 minutes later***

***snooze***

***another 5 minutes later***

***snooze***

***alarm goes off again***

"Ok get up, you hit snooze like 3 times already and you only have like 20 minutes to get ready" Katara says, barging into her brother's room.

"Sleep now, school later" Sokka says as he moves the other direction from Katara. 

"You're going to miss senior sunrise if you keep on sleeping! C'mon I'll drive and you can sleep on the way to school"

"But the car seats aren't as comfortable as this bed" He replied as he got more comfortable in bed.

"ugh fine!" Katara leaves for a moment and Sokka is satisfied. He then hears the Fossett from the bathroom turn on and he instantly gets up in fear. The waterbender then walks back in the room bending a ball of cold water. 

"Please Katara, don't do it! I beg you, I'll do your chores! anything!" Sokka says eyeing the cold water.

"You left me no choice Sokka" Katara says before she then drops the water on her brother. She laughed as he shivered. The cold water runs down his back and soaks into his shirt. "Now get ready or i'll leave without you" she says before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sokka sighed and took off his now wet shirt and tossed it on the floor. He walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He took a quick shower to wake himself up and then got ready. 

He put on black jeans with a rip on the knees. A white shirt with a blue flannel with the sleeves rolled up. He put on his deodorant and cologne and put on his classic adidas. He grabbed his backpack and turned off the light in his room before heading downstairs where Katara was waiting for him.

When Katara heard her brother walking down the stairs. She grabbed the car keys and walked past him to the door. Sokka ran to the kitchen and grabbed an energy drink from the fridge before running out the door to the car.

  
  
  


**_*Toph's house*_ **

Toph woke up to her alarm and got up. She went to her bathroom and took a quick shower, only washing her body and not her hair because she was too lazy to wash her hair. During her shower she was thinking about how her day would be. " _Will anyone like me? Will people only talk to me because I'm famous?_ " She asked herself. 

She got out of the shower, did her skin care and quickly got dressed. She put on black ripped jeans with a dirty green baggy t-shirt. She tucked the front of her shirt in and put on a black belt. She put on a dark oversized jean jacket and rolled up the sleeves. She let her hair down and put on her checkered vans. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room to her gourmet kitchen.

There she found the house servant. "Morning Nova" She greeted, then set her backpack on the island counter, then took a seat from under the island. 

"Morning. Here's your coffee and donut" Nova said, passing over the donut and coffee cup to Toph. Toph thanked her and took a bite out of her donut. 

"So" Nova started, "You nervous for the first day?" 

"Nah, I got Tess so I'll be fine" Toph replied. They continued chatting until it was time for Toph to go to school. 

"Alright I got to go," She said, grabbing her backpack off the counter. Before she left the kitchen, she rushed to the donut box and stole another donut.

"Hey!"

"See ya later!" Toph laughed and rushed out of the kitchen to the garage. She started her car and pulled out into her big driveway then to the street.

  
  
  


**_*At school*_ **

Katara parked in the student parking lot. The school had assigned student parking and coincidentally there was next to Zuko's parking spot. As the siblings get out of the car they see Zuko coming to his parking spot. They waited for Zuko to get out of his car so they could all walk to the football field, where the event was being held.

"Morning guys!" said Zuko as he hopped out of his car

"Morning" the siblings said in unison.

"I'm so tired" Zuko complained

"Yeah me too. Katara had to drag me out of bed" Sokka said 

"Well you kept on hitting snooze so I had to!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Are we ready or what?" Sokka said before taking a swig from his energy drink. Everyone nodded and started walking towards the field

Before they could get far they saw a car headlight beam in front of them. They turned around to see who it was. They saw a black BMW i8 parked right next to Katara's car. The boy's jaws dropped from how nice the car looked. Sure Zuko's rich and all and has a nice car but. They have never seen such a nice car in person EVER.

"Woah that car is nice" Zuko said

"you don't have to tell me twice" Sokka said

The trio watched as the driver's seat butterfly door opened and a beautiful girl walked out. She spotted the boys and waved at them with a smile.

"She's pretty" Katara commented

" _Yeah! She's pretty... Pretty cute_ " Sokka thought to himself

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Zuko asked the girl.

"I know you!" Katara said "Your that model, your family own that one clothing brand, You're Toph Beifong!"

"Yep thats me" Toph said, walking up to the trio

Katara then realized they hadn't introduced themselves. "Where are our manners! I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka and his best friend Zuko"

Zuko snapped his fingers "Your my new neighbor, I was with my mom when we went to drop off that basket at your house as a welcome present"

"Ohh right! My mom loved it by the way"

Sokka interrupted "Wait so your like famous?"

" _He's pretty cute_ " Toph thought to herself, " _Wait Toph shut up you have a boyfriend!_ " She stopped herself. 

"Sort of, I've modeled some of my family's clothes and done some runways. Photoshoots for magazines. Been chased by paparazzi here and there" 

" _Wow that sounded like I was bragging. Great job Toph, your one chance at making friends is probably already out the door!_ "

"Wait, so what are you doing here?" Zuko asked curiously 

"Going to public school, that's all"

"Well then welcome to City High" Katara welcomed with a smile.

"Thank you" Toph replied 

"I'm guessing you're here for senior sunrise?" Zuko said and Toph nodded

"You should come with us," Sokka offered. The other two nodded in agreement with Sokka's offer. 

Toph shrugged, "Sure"

Together, the four teenagers walked to the field. They asked top questions about fame and her choice on moving to public school. Also telling her about all the stuff that goes on in school.

When they arrive at the field they see Aang and Suki talking. As they walked up to them, Suki spotted Sokka and she instantly ran to him to give him a huge hug and a kiss. Katara went around the couple to go hug and give a small kiss to Aang. Toph stayed behind with Zuko.

"I was wondering when you would get here!" Suki said, pulling back from the hug

"I got here probably 10 minutes ago" Sokka replied

"Aang Suki, meet Toph" Katara said introducing the two to Toph "Toph, Aang and Suki. Suki and Aang, Toph. She's new here"

They exchanged a quick hello and Katara proceeded to ask Toph what her schedule was. Toph handed her schedule to Katara and Zuko looked over Katara's shoulder to look at Toph's schedule.

"Hey we have the first three periods together! AP Chemistry, English, and woodshop" Katara said

"Cool, I won't be alone"

"Just a heads up, stay away from my sister in 3rd period. Especially when she around tools" Zuko warned

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! Why did I have to have woodshop with Azula of all people!" Katara complained

"What's wrong with your sister?" Toph asked

"She's the school bully" Katara said

"And a little crazy" Zuko added

"Little?" Everyone but Toph said to Zuko

"She _is_ crazy" Zuko corrected himself

"I've been chased by paparazzi. I think I can handle a school bully"

Suki took Toph's schedule from Katara's hand and her and Sokka looked through Toph's schedule

"Hey we have last period together" Sokka said

"Cool!" Just then Toph got a text. She took out her phone and saw it was from her cousin Tess.

  
  
  


**Tess:** Hey I'm here. Where are you?

**Toph:** I'll look for you

**Tess:** Okay. I'm at the top of the bleachers

  
  
  


Toph turned off her phone and put it back in her back pocket. 

"It was nice meeting you guys. Imma go meet up with my cousin. I'll see you all around and in class" She said to everyone. Everyone nodded and said goodbye before Toph turned around and looked for her cousin, at the bleachers.

\---

"What did she mean when she said she's been chased by paparazzi?" Suki asked curiously

"She's a celebrity" Sokka responded

"A celebrity!?" Suki and Aang said in unison

"Yep, her family own that big clothing brand." Zuko said, "You should see her car, it's really nice. I feel poor just looking at it" 

"Zuko shut up, you live in a fucking mansion" Suki said

"She's also my neighbor" Zuko added

"Woah your neighbor!? That's pretty cool" Aang said

"I wonder who her cousin is? Maybe we know her?" Katara asked and everyone shrugged

\---

Toph walked to where the bleachers were and looked at the top row. Tessa saw Toph and waved for her to come over to where she was. Toph walked up the stairs and sat next to Tess. 

"Hey Tess"

"Hey Toph, where were you?"

"I was hanging out with some people I meet in the parking lot" Toph replied

"Oh okay" 

"So what's the point of this event?" Toph asked

"We kind of just sit here and watch the sunrise. Then of course there's music" Tess said with a chuckle.

"Alright... I guess"

They chatted together and to Tessa's friend group about the new school year and all the events that would be happening throughout the year. Sometimes singing along to some of the songs that would play on the speaker. Or being on their phones. 

So far no one has noticed Toph besides the kids in the parking lot, and she was glad. Prior to starting school. Toph kept a low profile for about 2 months, to make sure no one would be following her and know what she was up to.

Soon the sun had risen, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Class of 2021 we welcome you to your first day of SENIOR YEAR!" Principle Iroh announced. 

Everyone cheered and 'Burn the house down' by AJR played on the speaker. Everyone who knew the lyrics sang along to the song. Some confetti poppers were popped and everyone enjoyed themselves in the moment.

\---

When the confetti poppers went off, Sokka and Suki faced each other. Sokka cupped her face and said "Happy senior year" before kissing her. 

"I can't wait to see what's in store for us this year," Suki said when they pulled apart.

After the cheering died down. The seniors were told to leave the field and wait on campus for class to start. Together the gaang walked to the main campus. The couples holding hands and Zuko third wheeling.

They decided on walking around campus for the remainder of the morning. They chatted and talked about old times.

It was 10 minutes before class when Katara decided to part from everyone else. She said she would be going to the restroom and from there, she would go to first period. Her and Aang shared a kiss goodbye before she walked off to the nearest restroom near her class.

Katara opened the door to the restroom and saw Toph at the sink. "Ok, hey Toph" She said. Toph turned around and saw Katara. 

"Hey Katara. I thought I would see you again in class" She said with a chuckle. Katara laughed and walked up to the mirror in the bathroom. 

"I'm going to class after I fix my hair and add some mascara. You wanna come with me?" Katara offered, as she began to fix her hair.

"Sure, I don't know where class is in general" The two laughed at her response. 

"I heard our second period teacher, Ms. Fey gives a lot of essays"

"Oh god. Hearing that makes me want to throw a boulder at her" They laughed. Soon Katara finished fixing her hair and makeup, and together they left the rest room and headed towards their first period.

"So if you don't mind me asking. What's it like being famous?" Katara asked curious

"Well.. you're given a big platform, Which means you have to be careful about what you do and post on social media. I don't post much, it's usually selfies, trips I've been on, birthday post, sponsorships or promoting my family brand"

"Wow that seems like a lot of pressure"

"That's why I keep a low profile. To stay away from drama, whenever I'm in drama, that's because I was dragged into it. That's why I get chased by paparazzi. At the end of the day I'm grateful for the life I have... I guess" She said with a chuckle.

"That's cool"

"You know katara, Your a pretty great person"

"Thanks! That means a lot. Especially coming from a celebrity. But I gotta ask, have you ever met any rude celebrities?"

"Oh you don't even know!" They giggled and Toph told her about all the rude celebrities she had met until the first bell rang for school to start.


	3. Chapter 2: Tessa?!

Fourth period had ended and the girls started heading to lunch. Everyone was already at the table waiting for the two girls. Prior to lunch, Katara had texted the group chat, asking if it was okay for Toph to sit with them.

"No way? seriously! He tried to flirt with you? With that pick up line?" Katara asked toph.

"Yes! I'm telling you he was soo bad at flirting!" The girls sat down at the table laughing at Toph's story. Through the periods Toph gotten accustomed to Katara.

"Hey guys! Who was bad at flirting?" Aang asked

"When I was on a business trip this guy tried to flirt with one of his so called" She put her fingers up in quotations marks. "good pick up lines"

"What was it?" Zuko asked

"It was 'I don't know what takes my breath away more, those stairs or you'"

"oohhh" The group said in a disgusted tone

"He just needs some good old lessons from a flirting expert" Sokka said, pointing at himself.

"What makes you think your an expert? You had me help you flirt with Suki" Katara said, exposing her brother

"Damnn Sokka, you used your sister!" Zuko laughed at his best friend "I'm the true flirting expert"

"What are you talking about. You keep getting rejected by girls. You only dated one person and that was your ex" Aang said

"Hey I don't have a girlfriend because my sister keeps on scaring them off!"

"Mhm keep telling yourself that" Katara said before she drank her water. Everyone took out their lunches except for Toph. "Toph your not going to eat?" katara asked. 

"I'm not hungry. I'm supposed to meet up with my cousin but she won't respond to my texts" Toph looked at her phone hoping to see a response from her cousin.

"Who's your cousin?" Sokka curiously asked

"Her name is Tessa" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Toph. Toph felt uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on her. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" 

"Tessa!?" everyone said in unison. 

"Yes, my cousins name is Tessa. Do I have to repeat it again?" Toph replied, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Tessa! the girl with brown hair and is always "fashionably late" to class Tessa!?" Katara asked and Toph nodded. 

"Tessa!? the girl I used to date? The girl who was in a fight with a girl and gave that girl a concussion Tessa!?" Zuko asked wanting more clarification. 

"Oh right! I forgot Tessa dated you, prince boy" everyone laughed at Toph's nickname for Zuko. "But yes that Tessa" 

When Tessa and her were younger, they took self defense classes. They would fight each other for fun and come up with different fighting moves.

Everyone was caught off guard at Toph's response. Tessa never talked about having a celebrity cousin. Or being a Beifong. Even when she was with Zuko. 

"I remember when she told me she had gotten in a fight at school. She was pretty proud of herself" Everyone just looked at her confused.

"And it's still my proudest moment" Tessa said with her arms crossed. Everyone jumped when they heard Tessa speak from behind them. 

"Uh hey Tessa" Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Hey Zuko," Toph quickly got up so it wouldn't be awkward between the two ex's. 

"uhh let's go, see you guys around" Toph waved as she and Tessa left. Zuko watched as the cousins left the table and into the crowd of high schoolers.

"Dude don't fall for her again" Sokka said before flicking Zuko's forehead.

\---

"Toph hit me with a rock!" Tessa said as they walked away from the group

"What! Why?"

"I just saw Zuko and he looked sooo cute when he said hi to m-"

"Tessa stop it! do not get back with Zuko. We have one rule and that is to NOT get back with ex's" Toph lectured her cousin

"Just hit me with a boulder" Tessa pouted

\---

It was the last class of the day and Toph was ready to go home. She walked into the classroom and on the whiteboard it said to sit where ever you want. Toph looked around and saw two empty seats near the back. She walked over and sat down. She saw how most kids were just on their phones, she took out her phone and started going through it.

Sokka walked into class and looked around the classroom. For some reason he was excited for the last period of the day. When Toph was gone at lunch, katara wouldn't stop talking about how cool she was. Sokka wanted to see for himself how cool this girl really was. 

He spotted Toph and saw she was sitting alone. He then proceeded to walk over to where she was sitting.

"Mind if i sit here?" Toph looked up from her phone and saw Sokka.

"not at all" Toph gestured for Sokka to sit down. She turned off her phone and set it down. 

"So, my sister says the teacher asked for your autograph in 1st period" Toph laughed a little before responding. 

"Yep, that's a true story"

The bell rang which meant class started. 

"Alright class my name is Ms. Siar And I am your world history teacher for this year" Ms. Siar said before sitting down on a stool in the front of the class. "Alright before we get started I'm going to do attendance. Say here or present or whatever when I call your name" Ms. Siar called 4 students before it was Toph's turn to speak.

"Um To- Toph Beifong!" Ms.Siar looked up hoping that what she read was true. 

Toph raised her hand and said "Present"

"Oh my it is you!" 

All the student turned to face her. "Oh my gosh it's Toph Beifong! That model!" a student said. Everyone got up from their seats and surrounded Toph and Sokka. They started to ask Toph questions like, "will you follow me on Instagram!?" "can you give me a shoutout!?" While Sokka was being pushed around by people trying to get close to the celebrity.

"Student's please go back to your seats. Give Ms.Beifong her space!" Ms.Siar said to the class. Nobody heard her but Toph. 

"HEY!" Toph yelled and everyone got startled and got quiet. "No I'm not going to give you guys shoutouts on instagram and I'm pretty sure I heard Ms.Siar ask you guys to go back to your seats"

With that everyone turned around and went to their seats. When the area was clear Sokka noticed a piece of paper on the table that wasn't there before.

"Hey was that there before?" Sokka pointed at the paper. Toph looked over and picked up the piece of paper and read it. "What does it say?"

"It's just someone's Instagram handle, @/jetsocool" Toph said, unpleased at the handle.

"oh, jet" Sokka said lamely. He leaned back in his seat, "He dated katara for a while and tried to get her to do things she wasn't comfortable with" Sokka looked away as he remembered the day Katara told him what Jet was doing to her.

"I'm guessing you beat his ass because of it?"

"You bet I did. Gave him a minor concussion that's all" He shrugged and looked back over at Toph

"I'm impressed" Toph smirked and then Ms.Siar began to talk again. 

Once class was over, Toph and Sokka walked to the parking lot together where everyone was waiting by Katara and Zuko's car.

"Hey guys! We were waiting for you" Katara said

"Well then sorry to keep you waiting" Sokka said and went to stand next to his sister. "You were right! she is cool!" Sokka whispered to katara

"I told you! I was going to ask her if she wanted to hang out with us"

"Yeah why not" Sokka replies, Katara walks over to Toph who had just thrown her backpack in the backseat of her car. Sokka followed behind.

"Hey Toph do you want to go to Starbucks and after hangout at a nearby park with us?" She pointed at her and Sokka. 

"Yeah why not" Toph said with a small smile

Katara smiled, "Do you mind if I ride with you? I don't want to third wheel with Sokka and Suki" Sokka rolled his eyes and Toph let out a light laugh. 

"I don't mind, you can put your backpack in the backseat"

"Great, thanks!" Toph opened door for Katara to throw her backpack in. Katara threw the keys at Sokka and hopped in the passenger seat of Toph's car. 

"See you at the park" Sokka said as everyone got in their cars.

Sokka wanted to take advantage of Katara not being around, to spend time with his girlfriend. He drove out the parking lot and followed Zuko halfway to the park until he took a turn.

"I just saw Sokka make turn" Zuko said while still keeping an eye on the road

"Probably to have alone time with Suki" Aang said. They snickered

\---

"Sokka what are you doing" Suki asked

"Take a guess" Sokka smirked and looked at Suki. She caught on and smirked back. Sokka parked at a nice secluded area. 

"Now I believe we have about 30 minutes to kill" Sokka said, leaning towards Suki with a smirk. Suki then kissed him. The kiss became more passionate. Sokka reclined his seat and laid back while his girlfriend got on top of him. 

"Please tell me you have a condom this time" 

"Of course!" he says with a smirk, They kiss again and one thing lead to another.

\---

On the way to Starbucks they talked and listened to music enjoying themselves. They were on a clear straight road and Toph took advantage. She moved her hand over to the stick, then turned to look at Katara. Katara saw what she was doing and nodded. Toph moved the stick to the left which was 'sports mode' and stepped on the gas. They leaned against the seat and Katara held onto the car like her life depended on it. 

"Ohh my god this is so cool and scary at the same time!" She yelled, Toph laughed and slowed down as they came close to a red light.

"So how was that?" Toph asked with a grin

"Fun and scary" Katara replied. They laughed

They got to Starbucks and Toph decided to go through the drive thru lane which was short, and to avoid getting any attention inside. Toph ordered and Katara tried to hand her card to Toph but she declined. 

"No on me, my treat" Toph insisted. She then paid and got the drinks. They were singing and drinking their drinks all the way to the park.

"There you guys are! I was beginning to think you guys ditched us" Aang said sarcastically as Katara and Toph sat down at the table. Everyone grabbed their drinks and talked until it was almost sunset. "Wow we should probably get going. it's already sunset" Aang said. 

They got up and cleaned up whatever trash they left at the table.

"Hey, can you maybe have Toph drop you off at home. I'm gonna go drop off Suki" Sokka asked his sister. 

"sure, im sure she wont have a problem with it" Katara turned around and went to ask Toph if she could drop her off. She happily offered to drop Katara off at her house. 

Everyone parted their ways to their car. Zuko would drop off Aang , Sokka would drop off Suki and Toph would drop off katara.

Soon they got to Katara's home and exchanged Instagram's. Well, it was more like Katara gave Toph her Instagram. Toph was a verified account so all you had to do was look up her name and her profile would show up.

"So what did you think of your first day of school?" Katara asked

"It was great. Thanks to you guys! It also felt nice to be treated like a human being and not a celebrity"

"Just so you know" Katara put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't see you as a celebrity, I see you as a friend!" Katara said a warm smile.

"Thank you, that means a lot...Really!" Then a big light beams in the car and they turn around to see Sokka pull up to the house

"Looks like Sokka is back. Thank you for the ride" Katara said before getting out of the car 

"Anytime, See you tomorrow!" Toph replied 

"See ya. BYE TOPH" Katara yelled as she walked away. Katara waved when she reached her front door and Toph waved back with a happy smile. 

Toph drove off and Sokka parked in the driveway. He grabbed his bag and went inside where he found Katara in the kitchen getting a cup of water.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sokka asked as he laid down on the couch.

"Well I asked about her first day but before that we were talking about our lives" Katara said before she went over and sat the couch.

"What about your life is there to talk about? Its all boring" He laughed at his joke. 

"Haha" Katara mocked and threw a pillow at Sokka. 

"Well, what did she think of her first day?" he asked

"She liked it. She bought our drinks as a thank you"

"That's nice of her....well I'm going to my room" Sokka got up and went up stairs to his room.

\---

When Toph got home she noticed Zuko pull up in his driveway. They waved at each other and went inside their homes. Toph took a shower, ate dinner and finished her homework. Before she went to bed she texted Katara to thank her again for giving her a good first day of school.

\--

While Sokka got ready for bed he couldn't help but think about Toph. " _ She's so cool and... cute! Oh my gosh Sokka you have a girlfriend snap out of it! _ " He shook his head and laid in bed. He scrolled through Tiktok before texting his girlfriend goodnight and going to bed


	4. Chapter 3: Library

***The next day***

Sokka woke up half an hour before school starts, to his alarm. He was going to hit snooze until remembered what happened yesterday morning. He choose to get up instead of getting hit with water by his sister again. He got out of bed and got ready for school. He walks out of his room and saw Katara in the hallway. 

"Finally! you got up early this time" Katara said sarcastically

"Yeah yeah whatever" He finished getting ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw some pancakes on the stove. "THANK YOU KATARA!! YOUR THE BEST!" he yelled as he took out a plate to serve himself. 

"YOUR WELCOME!!" he heard from upstairs. 

He took a seat at the table and scrolled through Instagram as he ate breakfast. " _I wonder what Toph's Instagram looks like?_ " He asked himself

He looked up Toph's name and saw a verified account with her name and her as her profile picture. He clicked on her profile and scrolled through her feed. She didn't have much posts, It was only 83 posts. He stopped scrolling to look at a picture. It was a picture of her in a beautiful long emerald dress. 

_ "Wow she's pretty!"  _ then he double tapped the picture, "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" His eyes widened with a horrified look on his face. " _ That's an old picture! _ She's going to think I'm a creep!"

"Who's going to think your a creep?" Katara asked as she stepped off the last step of the stairs.

"Uh nothing" He replied fast, She raised an eyebrow "Uh you ready?" he asked, to change the subject

"Yeah sure, Your driving today" Katara grabbed the keys and tossed them to her brother

"Yeah ok" He rolled his eyes and caught the keys

\---

Toph woke up early in the morning to the sun blinding her through the curtains, as she slowly opened her eyes. She got up and got ready. She put on a sports bra and leggings to go workout in her gym. She walked downstairs to the kitchen where the servant Nova, had just finished making Toph's morning shake. Toph grabbed her shake and thanked Nova. She looked around and didn't see her parents around. 

"have you seen my parents?"

"They had to go on a business trip, they'll be back in a month they said" Nova replied

"Wow a month! my life just got better" Toph said as she leaned against a counter and drank her shake.

Toph loved her parents but they would get on her nerves about what she should and should not do. 

She finished her drink and went to their private gym. She walked inside the gym, played her music on the speakers and did her workout. After her workout she took a shower and got ready. 

While she was putting her hair in a bun, she got a notification from instagram. 

"@/Sokkawt liked your post" She read _"The sokka from school? …Which post?"_

she clicked on the notification and saw it was the post of her in the emerald dress she once wore. __

_ "Oh, me in a green dress. I posted this 4 months ago! hm stalker much"  _ She smirked and continued with her hair. 

She finished getting ready and was about to head out when she got a text message from Tessa

**Tess: Hey can you pick me up?**

**Toph: Sure I'm on my way out rn, see you soon!**

Toph left her mansion and drove to her cousins house. When she arrived Tessa was waiting for her on the patio. Toph honked the horn to get her attention, "Get in loser!" she yelled. 

\---

The WaterTribe siblings got to school and saw that Zuko was still in his car. They waved at each other and got out of the car. Sokka and Zuko got out at the same time and almost hit their car doors. After feuding over who should leave first, Sokka got out. Toph drove up to her parking spot next to Katara and Sokka's spot, as Zuko went in his back seat to get his backpack. 

Toph parked her car and the girls got out. Zuko closed his door and turned around to see Tessa. Tessa didn't noticed Zuko was there, so when she saw him, she froze. Toph got her backpack, closed the door and saw Zuko and Tessa looking at each other.

Toph Sokka and katara looked at each other and tried to think of something to stop the ex couple from looking at each other. Toph looked to the side of her and saw some of Tessa's friends at the other side of the parking lot. 

She quickly went over to her cousin, "Hey Tess, I see some of your friends over there" She said as she grabbed Tessa's wrist and pulled her to the other side of the parking lot. Once they were far enough she began to talk. 

"I'm considering that offer of hitting you with a boulder right about now!" 

"Sorry" She apologized, "I just saw him and- I don't know, Just hit me with the boulder!" Tess said with a pout

\---

Zuko watched as his ex was being pulled away by her cousin. Katara went over and smacked him with water.

"Hey!" He argued, Sokka went over and flicked him in the forehead. 

"Seriously dude, is this how it's going to be everytime you guys see each other?" Said Sokka

"I- uh.... I don't know" he replied, scratching the back of his neck

"C'mon let's go" Sokka said as he began to leave Zuko alone at his car, "Are you coming or what?"

"What?! Oh right"

\---

The bell rang and everyone went to first period. Toph walked into class and sat next to Katara, "Hey"

"Hey how was your morning?" Katara kindly asked

"It was good, besides dragging Tess away from Zuko" She said with a chuckle

Katara chuckled "Yeah, I smacked Zuko with water after"

"Yesterday Tess asked me to hit her with a boulder after we left the table. I was considering doing that" They laughed as class started. After first period, they went to their English class. The class started and the teacher told them they would be going to the library to get books.

\---

During 1st period, Sokka and Suki texted each other about meeting up during class. They both had English at the same time during 2nd period, and knew they would be going to the library. While Sokka was still in class, Suki texted him that she was in the library.

**Suki: I'm at the library** **are you here yet?**

**Sokka: UGH already!? He's going over the rules right now which is stupid. like We've been her for 4 years c'mon! Ok now we're leaving**

**Suki: Ok, well I'm going to be at the back of the library see ya!**

Sokka walked to library with his class. Once there, he left his class and walked over to the back of the library. As he got near the back he walked slowly so he could surprise Suki. After looking through the selves he found Suki. He quietly walked to her and covered her eyes. 

"what a surprise seeing you here" He teased. 

She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. She backed up but he wasn't done with her. 

\---

Toph followed Katara to the back of the library because apparently that was where all the good books were. They were whispering to each other when they turned the corner to find Sokka and Suki making out. 

"Aaah!" They both whisper screamed and turned around. Sokka and Suki stopped kissing and turned to Katara and Toph. 

"Katara?" The couple said 

_"Is that Toph next to her?"_ Sokka asked himself. The two girls turned around and were now facing each other, _"Oh shoot it is Toph! wait why should I care she knows I'm in a relationship"_

"Out of all the places why the library?!" Katara whispered to her brother

"No one goes to the back of the library unlike you, nerd!" Suki and Toph were looking at each other as the siblings argued. 

"Imma just go" Toph mouthed to Suki as she left. Suki chuckled and waved goodbye to Toph as she left. It wasn't until Toph was far enough that Katara noticed she left. 

"Great you scared Toph away" 

"I scared her away?! I'm not the one who goes to the back of the library because" He put up his fingers in quotation marks, "that's where all the good books are" besides all these books are old!" 

"Ugh!" Katara turned around and whipped Sokka in the face with her hair. She looked around the library and found Toph seated at a table near the window. She was on her phone when she looked up and saw Katara, "Hey, Sorry you had to see all that" Toph got up from the chair 

"It's ok, it was quite entertaining to see you guys fight" they laughed and left to go back to class. 

\---

***History class***

When Toph walked into class, on the board was a seating chart. She was seated in the middle of the classroom next to Sokka, _ "Sweet" _ she went over to her table, sat down and went on her phone. 

Sokka walked into class and noticed the seating chart. When he saw his name next to Toph's. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He was confused on why he felt them but he just ignored it. He went over and sat down.

"Hello desk partner?" he wasn't sure if that made sense but he said it anyways. Toph laughed a little. 

"I think it's just partner" She corrected

"Oh, then let me try again" He straightened his posture and turned to Toph. In a fancy accent he said, "Hello partner, it is with great pleasure to be seated next you in this fine class" Toph giggled 

_ "I got her to giggle!"  _ He thought to himself

_ "What the fuck! I don't giggle! Toph beifong does not giggle! My boyfriend can't even get me to giggle! Man, the things this boy gets me to do" _ Toph fixed her posture and in the same tone as Sokka, "hello partner, great pleasure being seated next to you in this fine class". They both laughed and the bell rang for class to start.

After class like yesterday, they walked to the parking lot together. "Hey Toph I got a question" Sokka said

"Ask away"

"Does your phone get spammed with notifications? like from Instagram or snapchat?" He asked. as they got closer to the group she responded. 

"Why? are you wondering if I saw that notification of you liking my post from months ago" she said with a smirk. His eyes widened in embarrassment. 

"I don't know what your talking" he argued 

"Yeah, sure boomerang and can I just say. If your going to stalk someone maybe have a private account instead of a public account if you don't want to get caught"

"So you stalked my account as well!?" He accused

"So you admit to stalking my account?" Sokka stopped in his tracks

"You evil bitch" they laughed and she punched him in the shoulder.

Suki noticed how the two were getting along and got jealous. She walked over to Sokka and gave him a big kiss in front of Toph. Toph rolled her eyes and went over to Katara who was on her phone. 

"I see you didn't get enough of me earlier" Sokka smirked "You know I don't have much homework. Maybe we could go somewhere" he suggested, Suki smirked and kissed him again. 

Sokka walked over to Katara who was now alone because Toph had to answer a call.

"Hey can you maybe have Toph drive you home?.... again hehe" He asked

"Why? so you can have more alone time with Suki? like the library wasn't enough"

"Please little sis, I'll clean the bathroom" Katara's eyes widened and smiled. She hated cleaning the bathroom. He would always leave a mess and she would always scold him for not aiming at night. 

"You clean the bathroom for a month, deal?" 

"Deal" 

Katara smirked and walked over to Toph who had just finished her call. "Hey Toph, if you don't mind. Could you maybe drop me off at my house? Sokka wants more alone time with his girlfriend" She shakes her head, trying to get the horrible image in her head out.

Toph laughed "Yeah sure I can drop you off. Do you want to go anywhere before I drop you off?" She offered 

Katara gasped, "Can we get donuts?!"

"Oh my gosh I've been craving donuts all day!" Toph said

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Katara said, The girls hopped in the car and left without saying goodbye. The others watched as the girls left. 

"They didn't even say goodbye," Sokka said. 

"I think Toph just stole my girlfriend," Aang said, Zuko went over and put his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"That's rough buddy"

\---

"Wait, did we even say goodbye to the others?" Toph said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh I don't think we did" They laughed, "Aang probably thinks you stole his girlfriend". 

They got to the shop and Toph parked the car. They walked in the shop and saw that there were no customers. A worker from the back came up to the cashier and rang up the girls. They ordered their 2 boxes of a dozen donuts and paid.

They drove to Katara's house before eating their donuts.

"These donuts are so good!" Katara said as she finished her second donut. 

"This was so much fun!" Toph said as she finished her third donut. 

"Well I have homework to do unfortunately. Thank you for taking me to get donuts" Katara said grabbing her things 

"Anytime" Toph replied. Katara smiled and left the car. They waved to each other as Katara walked into her house.

***Later in the day***

It was 4pm and Sokka still wasn't home. Katara was in the living room doing her homework when the front door opened. It was Sokka

"Hey I was about to text you when you would come home" She noticed that Sokka looked upset. "What wrong?" she asked, Sokka sat down on the couch with a groan

"Suki and I got into a fight," Sokka replied. 

"about what?" She asked as she sat next to him. She smelled something familiar from him, "Is that?" She smelled him, "Is that vodka or.." She got another whiff of him to figure out what type of alcohol it was, "tequila? where did you go?"

"I went to Zuko's after Suki and I argued"

"Wait, you drove home while you were drunk?!" Katara got up, ready to lecture her brother about drunk driving. 

"No Toph drove me home, You know cause their neighbors" He clarified 

"oh...So why did you guys fight?" Sokka hiccuped before he responded.

"She was jealous of Toph"


	5. Chapter 4: Maybe more than friends

**_*Earlier that day*_ **

After Toph and Katara left without saying goodbye, Everyone went their separate way. Suki said no one would be home so they went to her house. Suki unlocked her front door and the couple walked in. They took off their shoes and walked upstairs to Suki's room.

Suki locked the door behind them, then turned around with a smirk. She then went to kiss Sokka. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Suki backed Sokka onto the bed and straddled him. She took off her shirt to reveal her bra.

Sokka then realized he was only half-hard, but ignored it and continued to make out with Suki. Sokka flipped them and hovered over her. He got up and took off his clothes and so did she.

He reached into his pants and took out a gold wrapper. He ripped open the wrapper and put the rubber on his **still** half-hard member. They got in position and he slid his member half way. Suki moaned but Sokka didn't. Sokka didn't find any pleasure in the moment and he didn't know why. This had never happened to him.

Suki noticed that Sokka didn't moan with her and gave a confused look. Sokka lifted Suki in his arms and shoved his face in her hair. He pushed all the way in and faked a moan, as he still didn't find pleasure. He trust a few times before Suki flipped them over.

She straddled him and rode on him. Sokka still didn't find any pleasure but could tell Suki was enjoying it. Only he wasn't. He was still half-hard and faking his moans. He didn't know why this was happening. Then a name popped up in his head. 

A name he didn't see coming or expected. A name he wasn't sure why it would come up. especially at a moment like now. A name he didn't know the answer to, but it felt nice to think it of. 

_ Toph _

Suki bent down to kiss Sokka, and for a split second. He thought he had seen Toph on top of him. He gasped in the kiss and shut his eyes.

He could tell Suki was getting close, from her starting to get tight. Him on the other hand, was nowhere close. Suki was catching onto Sokka, faking his moans and slowed down.

"Why did you slow down?" He asked, trying to make it seem as if he was enjoying it.

"Are you faking your moans?" She confronted him. Sokka showed a little fear of being caught, but he managed to keep it cool.

"No" He said, sounding a little nervous. Suki raised an eyebrow and got off of him. Her jaw dropped when he saw he was half-hard.

"You're not hard at all!" She then slipped off the condom and saw that it didn't have any pre-cum. She looked up at him with a glare. 

Now he was caught and knew he would be asked questions. Questions he couldn't answer himself. Sokka laid there, dumbfounded. The silence went on for what felt like forever. Suki made an annoyed sigh and got up from the bed.

"I knew it" Suki said as she collected all her clothes from the floor.

"Knew what?" Sokka asked, getting up on his elbows

"Just put on your clothes" She demanded, avoiding what she was thinking at the moment. Sokka didn't bother to argue. He knew the moment was ruined by him and there was no way she would want to try it again. He got up and put on his briefs and his pants shortly after.

"You still didn't answer my question" Silence, "Suki! What's bothering you so much?" He asked in demand

Suki let out a grunt and said, "You don't love me anymore" 

"What!? That's crazy talk. I do love you. What makes you think I don't?"

"I don't know, maybe that you and that new girl  _ Toph _ , are getting along so well!" She confessed with annoyance.

There goes that name again. The name and girl he was just thinking about moments ago. Thinking of her in a not so innocent way.

"Toph? She's just a classmate and a friend-" 

" _ Lies _ " his mind told him

"Just a friend or more than a friend?" Suki cut him off, accusing him.

" _ More than a friend _ " His mind told him

"A friend!" He defended. _ Lies _ , "Suki what is going on with you!? Do you really think I would leave you just to be with a girl I had just met?!" He asked, Suki looked down in defeat and embarrassment. The room grew quiet.

"Unbelievable" he said, shaking his head in disappointed. "I've been loyal to you this whole relationship and this is what you think I would do?" He grabbed his shirt from the edge of the bed and walked out of the room, upset.

"Sokka wait" She called out for him, going after him. Sokka ignored her and continued down the stairs to the front door, while putting on his shirt. "Sokka, can we just talk this through?" She begged

He grabbed his shoes and said, "We can talk this through when you learn how to trust your boyfriend!" before walking out the door. Slamming it behind him.

He sighed heavily and walked to his car. He opened the driver's seat door and got in. He slipped on his shoes and started the car. Sokka felt like he needed a drink so he texted Zuko.

**_Zuko_ **

**Sokka: Hey can I come over?**

**Zuko: Sure**

**is everything okay?**

**Sokka: Just need a drink that's all**

**Zuko: I gotchu**

**Sokka: Thanks! I'll be there soon**

Sokka put down his phone and Suki watched from her window, as he drove out of her driveway and away from sight. 

When he arrived at Zuko's house, he was greeted by Ursa at the front door. Sokka walked in and went up to Zuko's room. When he walked in, Zuko was filling up at least 4 shot glasses with tequila and beside him was a bottle of Vodka. 

"Hey So-" Sokka grabbed the vodka bottle and took a swig. "Whoa what happened? it's only the second day of school" 

Sokka plopped onto the bed and Zuko sat down on a beanbag across from his bed. 

"So tell me, what happened?" Sokka sighed 

"Suki and I got into an argument about Toph," Sokka replied. Zuko was thrown back from the topic 

"The new girl? Why?"

"She said that Toph and I were getting along and she thought I would leave her to be with Toph"

"It's the second day of school and she's jealous over a girl you met yesterday?" Sokka nodded, "That's bs" he added

"Tell me about it" Sokka said before taking another swig from the bottle. "I don't know Zuko, Toph's pretty cool" Zuko looked at him shocked and confused. 

"How so?" 

"I don't know, She's just a really cool person and not because she's a celebrity" He defended. Zuko had no idea where he was going with this.

"Well how bout we take these shots" Zuko suggested, to change the subject.

"Shot's are very needed right now" They picked up a shot glass and raised them, "To.." They looked at each other, trying to come up with something to cheer about. 

"Girlfriend problems?" Zuko suggested 

"Yeah, girlfriend problems!" 

"To girlfriend problems" They said together before taking their shot

"I think I need about a million more shots and I'll be great," Sokka said, Zuko chuckled and went to his closet and took out more shot glasses.

***6 shots later***

The boy's were a laughing mess. They played video games to which they all lost because of how drunk they were. Sokka had forgotten all about his argument with suki and was having a great time. He took out his phone and saw it was almost 4pm. 

"Oh, I have to get home or katara will start spamming my phone with calls". 

Zuko paused his game and got up, "Um no your not, You're drunk and it's illegal to drive when your drunk"

"Well how do you expect me to get home?" Zuko shrugged and looked over to his window. He saw Toph pull up in her driveway. 

"Why not have Toph drive you home? she just got here" Sokka then remembered why he was at Zuko's in the first place and looked at him like he was an idiot. 

"Do I need to remind you that the reason i'm here is because I got in a fight with my girlfriend about Toph" 

"I doubt Suki would mind. Your drunk, Like she would want you drunk driving instead of getting home safe" 

Sokka thought it was reasonable, "Yeah okay" He grabbed his phone and ran out the house.

Toph had just gotten out of her car when she saw Sokka come out of Zuko's house. Sokka spotted Toph and ran across the street. Toph closed her door and walked up to Sokka.

"Hey Toph"

"Hey" She said back, He hiccupped before speaking

"Toph, you're probably busy but can you drive me home because you know im drunk like very drunk" he said pointing everywhere including Toph's face which she dodged everytime. 

"Wow, you're wasted, Sure I'll drive you home. Get in" 

"Thanks" Sokka ran to her car and slammed into the car door "Oof" 

Toph laughed at him and went over to help him get in the car. "Hold on. stay here, I'm going to get you water so you can sober up a little" 

Toph closed the door and walked inside her home. 

"wow that's so nice of her!" He laughed to himself. Soon Toph walked out of her house with a cold water bottle in her hand and advil. She got in the driver's seat and handed the water to Sokka 

"Here, and I got you advil to help with your headache"

"Thanks" Sokka took out an advil, Uncapped the water bottle and swallowed the capsule. Toph watched as some water fell onto his shirt. He was wearing a white shirt so you could see through the shirt where the water fell. 

" _ Oh my gosh he has abs. That's so ho- TOPH! STOP IT! your acting like a slut right now! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" _ Toph shook her head to remove the thoughts she just had. "How much did you drink?" She asked. Sokka capped the bottle, swallowed his water and spoke

"Half a bottle of Vodka and I think 9 shots of tequila"

"Wow, you're going to have an INSANE hangover tomorrow" Sokka groaned at the thought of a hangover. "So what happened to make you drink so much? Its a school night"

"Suki and I got in a fight earlier"

"Oh..it must've been bad then"

"Yeah" There was an awkward silence for a moment. 

"Well I better get you home then" Toph said, breaking the awkward silence. She pulled out of her driveway and headed to his house. On the way Sokka complained about his headache.

"Sokka quit complaining about your headache! it's not my fault you have one" She said, getting irritated with him.

Sokka looked out the window, "mhm, but it is" He mumbled 

"What?" 

"Nothing!" He said defensively 

"Okayy.." Toph said, confused. 

Sokka groaned again and said, "My head hurts!" He complained, AGAIN.

"Oh my god!" Toph said, losing her cool, "Take another advil for spirits sake! Anything to shut you up!"

Sokka was thrown back from Toph, "Jeez, fine I will" He said back. You could hear a little fear in his voice.

He took out another capsule, then his water and swallowed it. "There, you happy?!" Sokka said, facing her.

"Yes! Anything to shut you up" Toph said rolling her eyes and with a sigh

Toph turned a corner and Sokka saw a Krispy Kreme store.

"KRISPY KREME!" he yelled with enthusiasm. Toph sighed and mentally slapped herself for him being so annoying. She was ready to punch him to pass out. 

"Can we get donuts?!" He asked

"No! There's already donuts at your house" He gasped again 

"YAY! I love donuts!" he cheered and clapped his hands. 

" _ Is this really what he's like when he's drunk. Did the advil do nothing?"  _ Toph asked herself. __

They got to his house and by then he had passed his child acting faze of being drunk. She turned to him and asked, "Are you done acting like a child now?" 

Sokka looked away like he didn't know what she was talking about. He sighed, "Yes, thank you for the ride" 

"Anytime" she said with a little annoyance. 

He got out of the car and went to his door. Before he opened the door he looked back to where Toph was and saw her drive away.  _ "Maybe more than friends?"  _ He thought to himself


	6. Chapter 5: Did I?

***Present time***

There was a long pause. "Hey where are the donuts? Toph said there were donuts here" Sokka asked to avoid his sister from asking questions. Katara sighed

"There on the counter over there" she pointed to the counter. Sokka got up and went over to the box of a dozen donuts. He grabbed a donut and sat back down on the couch.

"So why was Suki jealous of Toph?" Katara asked. Sokka sighed knowing he had an answer.

"She said that we were getting along and whatever" He said before taking a bite of his donut.

"Ok" is all katara said. She could tell he didn't want to talk about it so she didn't push it. She went back to doing her homework and Sokka went upstairs to his room.

He laid down on his king size bed and scrolled through Instagram. He checked stories and came across Toph in Katara's story. Toph was holding their boxes of donuts with a soft smile.

" _ She looks so cute when she smiles _ " Sokka thought to himself in awe. He was getting lost in his thoughts until he realized he was basically crushing over Toph. " _ Sokka stop it! She's just a friend _ "

He decided to take a shower to hopefully help with the headache he was getting from drinking all the alcohol at Zuko's.

He entered the bathroom, Put on music, Took off his clothes and hopped into the semi-cold shower. He rubbed the water around his body and down to his member. He grasped his member and began to motion his hands on it. His mind wandered to Toph without realizing it. He groaned, but not loud enough that his sister could hear downstairs. He motioned his hand faster and breathed heavily as he almost reached his release. He let out a low moan as he came on the shower floor.

He stood there, catching his breath. The water ran down on him.

" _ Did I just jack off to Toph?"  _ He asks himself. He shakes the thought away and continues with his shower routine.

He got out of the shower, got dressed in blue basketball shorts. Then went to his room and laid on his bed scrolling through Instagram.

\---

**Toph's House**

Toph got home and went straight to her room. "Not gonna lie... he has some pretty hot abs" She said to herself.

She dropped her backpack on the floor and went to her closet to pick out her clothes to take a shower. She grabbed some grey shorts and a green tank top. She walked into her bathroom and locked the door. She set down her clothes and played some music on the bathroom speaker.

She undressed and entered the shower. She began doing her routine, Washing her hair with shampoo and conditioner. She washed her body with body wash and then a scrub. She washed off the soap and in between her legs. She got caught up in her thoughts while washing her womanhood. She didn't realize she was pleasuring herself. She was going to stop but it felt good to stop. She continued rubbing her clit and her mind wandered to Sokka's name and his abs. She leaned against the shower wall and painted quietly. locking her moan in the back of her throat. She continued going until she reached her climax and orgasmed.

She breathed heavily, catching her breath.  _ "Did I just... to Sokka? instead of my boyfriend?!" _ She thought to herself, " _ What the fuck Toph! You have a boyfriend for spirits sake _ " She argued with herself. 

She finished her shower and got dressed. She laid on her bed and went on her phone for a distraction.

\---

**Sokka's house**

After an hour or so after his shower, he remembered he had homework to do. He got up and looked around his room looking for his backpack. When he didn't find it, he opened his door and went downstairs to see if he left it there. Katara listened as he looked by the front door, kitchen, behind the couch and other places near the front door.

"Did you lose something?" Katara asks, getting irritated by listening to him ram through the house.

"I can't find my backpack. I'm going to go asks Zuko if he has it"

"Okay" Katara says as she goes back to doing her homework

Sokka goes back to his room and texts Zuko

**_Zuko_ **

**Sokka: Hey can you check if my backpack is in my car?**

**Zuko: You seriously did not just leave your backpack in your car! but yeah i'll go check Yup it's in here**

**Sokka: Shit! Thanks bro I'll figure out how to get it back**

_"Shit! How am I going to get it back?"_ Sokka asks himself while running his hand through his hair. Then he thought of Zuko's neighbor. Toph. _"I mean I could have Katara text her but I feel bad enough she had to come here for the second time because of my drunk self"_ He sighs, "I have no choice I guess" Sokka walks back downstairs and sits on the couch beside Katara.

"So you know how I can't find my backpack" He started

"Did you forget your backpack at Zuko's?!" She said, getting straight to the point. He nods and she sighs. "Well what do you want me to do?"

"Well I wanted to ask you if you can maybe text Toph.... you know since their neighbors" He asks nervously

"How do you think Toph is going to get it? It's not like Zuko has the keys"

"Actually I think he does. You left the door unlocked"

"Ugh, fine I'll text her" Katara grabs her phone and texts Toph.

**_Toph_ **

**Katara: Hey could you do me a favor? Well more like do Sokka a favor**

**Toph: Uh sure what is it?**

**Katara: Sokka left his backpack in his car at Zuko's and he's asking if you could bring it over?**

**Toph: Does Zuko have the keys t7+o the car?**

**Katara: He says he does**

**Toph: Ok I'll drop off his backpack**

**Katara: Thanks:)**

"She said she'll drop it off" Katara said to her brother

"Thank you I love you sis!" He said and then ran upstairs texting Zuko

**Sokka: Toph is going to drop off my backpack. Can you get it out of the car for her?**

**Zuko: yeah no problem**

Zuko jumped off his bed and felt a throb in his head. "Ugh headaches!" He said to himself. 

He looked around the room and found the car keys. He walked out of his room and walked downstairs to meet Toph outside. He unlocked the car and took out his backpack.

\---

Toph walked out of her house with her phone and car keys and walked to her gates. She only put on a shirt but didn't bother changing her shorts since it wouldn't take long. They both walked out of their gates and met in the middle of the street. Zuko handed Toph the backpack and they parted ways going back to their side of the street.

Toph chose to drive her other car which was a tesla because she didn't feel like driving. She unlocked her car and hopped in, throwing the backpack to the passenger seat. She put down the location on her tesla ( _**A/N idk how a tesla works. Bc I'm BrOkE!** _ ) and moved the control stalk to autopilot. She sits back and goes on her phone while the car does it's job. Occasionally looking up to make sure it was going the right way.

Sokka was in his room when he heard a car pull up to his house. He got up and looked out the window to see Toph coming out of a tesla instead of her BMW. 

" _ I mean she is rich" _ He thought to himself. He walked downstairs as he heard a knock at the door. Katara was in her room by then. He opened the door and saw Toph holding his bag.

"Hey, sorry you had to bring my bag" Sokka apologized right away with an awkward smile.

"It's okay," Toph said as she handed him his bag. Their fingers brushing against each other. Causing Goosebumps to crawl up their skin. 

"Thanks," He said, trying not to overthink about the slight touch they had a moment ago.

"Your welcome" She replied, There was an awkward silence after that. Toph broke the silence with a question. "How are you going to get school without a car?" She asked. Sokka was about to respond but he didn't know the answer. Toph noticed his hesitation and said, "I could give you and your sister a ride" She offered. Sokka smiled warmly 

"That would be appreciated" he finally said

"Great! i'll be here around 8. Bye" she said then turned around to her car.

"Bye" he responded. He closed the door and walked up stairs to his room.

That night they both went to bed thinking of each other. Not even acknowledging they were still in a relationship with another person. Sokka went to sleep at the latest.

***The next morning***

Toph arrived at the watertribe sibling's house in her Tesla. She texted Katara she was there and the siblings walked out of the house, then to the Tesla which Katara didn't know she had. The butterfly doors opened and they got inside the car. Katara in the passenger seat and Sokka in the backseat. "Wow Toph, I didn't know you had a Tesla," Katara said looking around. 

"I didn't want to brag" she replied

"These seats are comfortable" Sokka commented while settling in his seat. Toph started the car and made their way to school. On the ride to school Sokka fell asleep. While he was asleep Toph and Katara came up with a fun way to wake him up.

They got to school and parked. Katara took out her phone and started recording. Toph set the volume in the car at an almost high before counting to 3 with her fingers. 

"WAKE UP SNOOZLES!" She yelled as she pressed play on her phone. The loud music going off. 

Sokka woke up startled and stood up with his arms in the air ready to fight. The girls laughed hysterically at his reaction and Sokka noticed the recording phone. 

"Hey don't post that!" He demanded. The girls continued to laugh and Sokka stood there shaking his head. He got his bag and got out of the car to meet with the others, leaving the girls behind in the car.

"Oh my god, you have to send me that video" Toph said once she could stop laughing for a moment, wiping off her tears of laughter. 

"Will do" Katara replied, still laughing. Once they stopped laughing and got a hold of themselves, they got their bags and got out the car. They walked up to the others trying to hold in their laughs as Sokka narrowed his eyes at them.

"So is anyone going to explain why there was loud music coming from Toph's car all of a sudden?" Zuko asked and Aang nodded, agreeing with him. Katara was about to speak but Sokka cut her off 

"Don't!" He said out loud. The girls laughed again and everyone except Sokka looked in concern and confusion. 

"You should've seen snoozles face" Toph said in between laughs.

"Snoozles?" Suki asked confused

Katara got on her phone and clicked on the video, turning over her phone to show the others. Sokka's eyes widened and he watched the video along with the others. Everyone laughed and commented on the video, making fun of Sokka. Sokka rolled his eyes and looked away from his friends as they still laughed


	7. Chapter 6: History Project

It has been a month and a half since school started. Everyday after school, Sokka had Football practice.

Toph was now officially a part of the group. They followed each other on all social media and she was added to their group chat on instagram which they named "Team Avatar" since the avatar is in their group after all. Toph also became close friends with the watertribe siblings.

Sokka and Suki made amends after their argument. Though they haven't been intimate. Toph still tried to get Sokka out of her mind as a friend and not in any romantic ways. It was the same for Sokka as well. He thought that spending more with Suki would change his mind on Toph but it didn't at all. Every night, his last thought would be Toph and It drove him crazy!

\---

***Monday afternoon/History class***

Sokka and Toph were on their phones in class, when the bell rang signaling that class had started. They put their phones down and faced the front of the class. Ms.Siar walked to the front of the class and sat down on the stool and spoke.

"Alright I'm going to get straight to the point because I'm talking to this guy and-"

"No one cares about your love life!" Jet yelled from the back of the class with his arm around a girl's shoulder. Everyone laughed

"Anyways, you guys are doing a project on past avatar's. And before you say anything no you cannot do Avatar Aang. Your partners are your desk mates" Sokka and Toph looked at each other and nodded. Ms.Siar continued talking, "It's due in 3 weeks, I have a paper that I'll pass around for you to write down which avatar you're doing. No one can do the same avatar so first come first serve. You and your partners name are already printed on here so all you have to do is write down the Avatar" Sokka turned and whispered to Toph

"Do you know any avatar's?"

"Umm" Toph thought of the first avatar that came to mind "Kyoshi! She's a badass Avatar" She whispered back

"Ok we'll go with that" Sokka said with a smile and Toph nodded

"here's the paper. If you already have an avatar picked, raise your hand and I'll give you the paper" Toph and Sokka and some other student's quickly raised their hands.

"Sokka and Toph, I saw your hands first"

"Yes!" they whispered under their breaths. She walked over to their table and passed them the paper. Toph wrote down the avatar of their choice and passed it to the person behind them. The teacher went back to her desk and grabbed a stack of paper and started handing them out.

The two classmates turned to face each other, "Okay so how are we gonna do this?" Toph asked

"I don't know" Then the teacher came by with two packets filled with the information of the project. The two opened their packets and read through it.

"Alright so it says here we're going to be graded on creativity, research and performance" Toph said, putting the paper down and turning to face Sokka

"ok.... so how are we going to work together?"

"I could go to your house after school" She paused to think, "Probably twice a week, the sooner we work on it the faster we'll be done with it and not have to worry about it"

"Ok, I'm cool with that"

They continued to discuss everything that was on the paper and after they talked and were on their phones until the bell rang to dismiss them. After class they walked to the parking lot but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Sokka asked. Toph Stomped her foot and sensed everyone hiding behind Toph's car.

"They're behind my car" She walked over behind her car and saw Katara, Aang, Zuko and Suki crouched on the floor.

"Aw man, how did you know?" Katara asked as the they all got up

"I used my seismic sense"

"Seis what now?" Sokka asked

"Seismic sense, I learned it using earthbending"

"Wow, that's pretty impressive" Sokka said  _ "Wow, this girl never ceases to amaze me!" _

"Thanks!" She looked away and blushed a little  _ "AGH he has a girlfriend and you're in a relationship! Ugh a failing relationship" _

They continued to talk for a while and then went their separate ways. Katara rode in Toph's car and together they went to a nearby boba place. When they got their orders they went to a nearby park and stayed in the car.

They were in the middle of talking when Toph got a message on her phone. She picked up her phone and read the message.

  
  


**_Kanto_ **

**Kanto: Hey**

  
  


Toph ignored the text and put her phone back down. Her relationship with her boyfriend Kanto, hasn't been going so well recently. He would only text her when he felt like it and made up weak excuses as to why he couldn't text her at certain times. She just believes he's falling out of love with her, and a part of her is okay with it.

"What, is it something wrong?"

"No, It's just my boyfriend, He texted me" Toph showed the notification to Katara

"Oh" Katara was confused on why she wouldn't answer her boyfriend's text. Toph noticed it and quickly explained herself.

"He texts me when he wants to. So now I just do the same"

"Taste of his own medicine" She clarified

"Yeah, I've thought about breaking up with him so.."

"Oh" Katara said awkwardly, "I have this one ex. His name is Jet, I broke up with him because He kept on flirting with girls in front of me and still acted like I was his number one girl. I cringe every time someone mentions him as my ex"

"Your brother told me about him. He said he beat up that prick"

"Oh yeah, Jet couldn't fight for shit. He kept on yelling 'don't hit my face' as he covered his face from Sokka's punches" They laughed

"You know he's in my history class"

"Oh spirits, really!?"

"Yep, he gave me a piece of paper with his Instagram"

"Omg" They laughed

"Speaking of history, I'm doing a project with your brother and we agreed to do it at your house"

"oh, when do you guys start?"

"Tomorrow the sooner we start the faster we'll finish it and not have to worry about"

"That's smart"

\---

***The next day after school***

Sokka had football practice after school which lasted 2 hours. He said he would meet Toph and Katara at his house after practice.

Toph parked on the street and the two walked into Katara's home.

"Hey dad!" Katara said, walking into the living room. Toph waved to Katara's dad, Hakoda.

"Oh hi you must be Toph, my daughter talks a lot about you" Hakoda pulled out his hand to shake Toph's hand.

"I must be famous in this household," Toph said jokingly. They all laughed

"We'll be upstairs dad" Katara said, then the two girls walked up the stairs to Katara's room.

They walked into Katara's ocean blue colored room.

"Your room is cute" Toph said looking around. They sat down on Katara's king size bed.

"Thanks. So what do you want to do until my brother gets home?" Toph looked around her room and saw that she has an Xbox

"You have an Xbox?"

"Yep, I play with Sokka, he has one in his room. My gran gran got it for us for christmas. You wanna play?"

"Totally!"

Katara got up and turned on her TV and Xbox.

"What do you want to play?" Katara showed Toph the games she had.

"Ou, let's play hello neighbor" Katara clicked on the game and handed a controller to Toph. They laid on Katara's bed and played until Sokka came home.

They were almost done with their game when they heard Sokka open the front door and greet his father. He ran up the stairs and heard the girls yelling from Katara's room. He knocked on his sister's room.

"Come in" Katara said, Sokka opens the door to see the girls lying on her bed.

"what are you guys doing?" He asked,

"We just lost at hello neighbor" Toph said upset

"Oh too bad to sad"

The girls looked at him and Katara grabbed a pillow and threw it at Sokka. Toph did the same and they both hit him in the face. Sokka laughed

"Ok, I'm going to shower because I'm pretty sure I stink"

"Good, I can smell you from here" Toph said and Katara laughed.

"Haha, I'll be back smelling fresh and new" He closed the door and headed to his room.

"Hey Katara I was thinking" Katara humed in response "What if we had a girls night at my place this weekend?" Toph said nervously and with a crooked smile.

Though Toph is a celebrity and all. She's never had friends aside from her family. When she wasn't at work. She was stuck at home, alone.

Katara jumped up, "Omg yes!" Toph smiled

"We can watch movies in my movie theater" she said. Katara's got up from her bed and started jumping.

"Oh my gosh, we can go to the store after school and get so many snacks"

"It's going to be so much fun! We can swim in my pool!" Katara squealed as Toph listed the possibilities they could do at her house.

Sokka walked out of his room and heard squealing coming from his sister's room. He rolled his eyes, "Girls" and sighs.

He walked into the bathroom and locked the door. He took off his sweaty clothes and hopped into his cold shower. He ran his hands through his hair and thought  _ "Imagine if Toph ran her hands through my hair during- SOKKA! YOU BITCH!" _ he grunted and mentally bitch slapped himself,  _ "You have a girlfriend and you guys are happy!" _

He continued with his shower routine. When he finished he walked out of the shower and put on his clothes. He walked out of the bathroom to his room. He put on his deodorant and some calone. He let his hair down to dry.

He walked across the hall and knocked on the door. "Come in" Katara said. He opened the door

"Ok I'm done now, we can work on the project" Toph nodded and got up. She grabbed her phone and backpack and walked towards the door. Sokka moved out of the way so Toph could walk out of katara's room. Toph said goodbye to Katara and walked across the hall to his room. Sokka opened the door, walked inside and moved aside and bowed.

"After you" He said in character

"What a gentleman" She walked in and sat on the floor and took out her laptop from her backpack. She leaned against his bed and looked around his room and saw his boomerang collection on his wall. Sokka got his laptop and sat next to Toph on the floor.

"Nice boomerang collection" She said

"Thanks. Do you need the wifi password?" Sokka asked

"I already got it from Katara"

"Okay, So how bout we go on different websites and get all the information we can get" Toph agreed,

"I'll make a google doc and share it with you so we can put all the information in it" Toph said

"Fine by me" Sokka said while typing 'Avatar kyoshi' on google.

After an hour and a half they had two full pages of information about Kyoshi.

"Ok, I think this is enough information for today. I have to get home for dinner and to finish some other homework" Toph said, logging out of her laptop and closing it.

"Ok I'll walk you out" Sokka said. Sokka was a little sad when she said she would be leaving. He didn't know why but he figured it was only because liked hanging out with her outside of school. Though that only happened one other time. 

Toph put her laptop in her backpack and they walked out of the room. They walked downstairs and Katara was in the living room on her phone.

"Are you leaving already?" Katara asked

"Yep"

"Alright, see you tomorrow"

"see ya" Sokka opened the door for Toph and she walked out.

She turned around and said, "Bye boomerang" Sokka felt like his heart skipped a beat when she said that.

"Bye" He stuttered awkwardly

She turned around and walked to her car. Sokka closed the door and walked back up to his room. He looked out his window and watched her drive away.

"Ugh, maybe I do have a crush on Toph" he whispered to himself. He walked from his window and face planted onto his bed "Dammit! FUCK feelings!" he muffled in his pillow.


	8. Chapter 7: Sleepover

The week went by fast and it was already Friday. Like Toph and Katara planned, they would be having a sleepover at Toph's.

***Early in the morning***

Sokka walked in his sister's room to find her packing her toothbrush and skin care products in a duffel bag.

"Hey- what are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping over at Toph's tonight. We're going to have a girls night" Katara zipped up her duffle bag.

"Oh, I was going to say that I'm going to stay at Zuko's tonight"

"Oh, well you can have the car because after school we're going to the store to buy snacks"

"Okay that's what I came in here for. Anyways dad left some pancakes in the kitchen for you"

"Okay I'll be down in a minute" Sokka was about to leave the room until a question popped up in his head.

"Also could you buy me candy when you go to the store?" He asked with a smiled, "Please"

Katara rolled her and said, "Yeah sure"

"Thank you, you're the best!" He blew a kiss and closed. Katara made a disgusted face and continued getting ready.

\---

***After School***

The girls arrived at target and parked. They grabbed their purses and got out of the car. When they walked inside, Katara grabbed a cart and they went straight to the snacks aisle.

They slowly walked through the aisle to see which candies interested them.

"Ok I'm definitely going to get Hershey's cookies n' cream pieces" Katara said grabbing a bag

"Get a second bag of those for me," Toph said from the other side of the aisle.

"Sokka is staying at Zuko's tonight and asked me to get him candy. Is that okay?" She asked since Toph was paying for everything.

"Yeah go ahead"

They got the candies of their choice and continued onto the chip aisle.

"Where are the hot Cheetos? I always get hot Cheetos!" Toph said. She continued down the aisle and found a bag of hot Cheetos.

They continued grabbing chips of their choice and putting it in the cart. Toph grabbed a bag of cheese puffs and opened it, taking out a puff and eating it.

"Toph!"

"What? I'm gonna pay for it"

Katara rolled her eyes and went over to grab a cheese puff from Toph's bag. They had a few puffs before continuing onto the ice cream aisle.

They picked out their choice of ice cream and headed to self check out. Toph paid and they left the store with 4 bags of candy, ships and ice cream. They put the groceries in the trunk and got in the car.

They drove to Toph's home to which Katara has never seen before. When they arrived, the servants helped unload the car while Toph and Katara got out of the car.

"Take these to the theater will you?" The servants nodded and continued unloading the car to the theater room.

"C'mon katara, I have to give you a tour of the place!" Toph said. Katara grabbed her duffle bag and followed Toph inside. She was amazed when she walked inside. The house had high ceilings with gold rims at the edge of the walls. There were two curve stairs on both sides of the big entrance that meet at the top. The colors of the walls were a green greyish color and so were the pillars.

"Ms.Beifong, everything is in the theater room" said one of the maids. Toph thanked them.

"Your house is so nice" Katara said looking around in awe.

"C'mon, let me show you around" Toph motioned for her to follow. She showed her the living room, kitchen, study room, gym, random rooms that are in her house, and her backyard.

"Whoa that's a big pool" Katara commented

"Yeah it is, lets go to my room and change into our swimsuits" Toph motioned for her to follow.

Toph opened her room door and Katara walked in. When you walk in, you first see the door leading to the bathroom. You take a right and see her queen size bed to your left. The frame of her bed was grey and her sheets were pastel green. Her pillows were a mix of midnight blue, grey and light green. At the end of her bed was a midnight blue colored bench with a small white carpet under it. Across from her bed was a TV stand with her Flat screen TV hung on the wall. And her Xbox in the cabinet. Some picture frames were on the stand and the remote for her tv and LED lights. Then there was a door a couple feet from the tv which leads to her big walk-in closet.

"Wait, you didn't tell me you had an Xbox," Katara said, putting her bag on the bench.

"How do you think I knew how to use the controller?"

"Good point!"

Toph walked over to her closet and opened the door, "Hey, come help me pick a bathing suit" She said out loud for Katara to hear. Katara walked in her closet and saw that her room also had LED lights. She walked to the corner of the closet where Toph was.

"Whoa these are cute, Toph'' She said looking through each bathing suit. "This one!" Katara handed Toph the suit that she picked. It was a dark green one piece.

"Ou, good choice" Toph said, "Ok I'm going to change in here and you can change in the bathroom" Katara nodded and left the closet, closing the door behind her.

Katara was the first to finish getting changed so she waited outside of the bathroom for Toph. The closet door opened and Toph walked out in her bathing suit, "So how do I look?" she asked, Katara looked up from her phone.

"I love it!" She responded

"Thanks, let's take some mirror pictures on the big mirror downstairs then some by the pool" Toph suggested. Katara nodded and they grabbed the stuff they needed for the pool. They walked downstairs to where Toph's big mirror was, and took pictures. Her mirror had a gold frame that had an antique style to it.

After, they walked outside to the backyard and Toph played music on the outdoor speaker. They took a couple more pictures before stopping and choosing which ones they liked most. They posted some of the pictures on their stories before they went in the pool.

\---

Sokka was already at Zuko's house when he saw the girl's story. He paused the story to look at the picture. He didn't realize he was looking at Toph until Zuko called his name.

"Yeah!" Sokka said when he was brought back to reality.

"What are you looking at?" He asks, "I swore I saw some drool come out" he continued with a smirk. Sokka wiped his mouth and saw some drool.

"Uh- Um... Nothing- Meat?" He stuttered

Zuko's eyes narrowed "Sokka I'm not dumb what was it?"

Sokka looked around the room as if the answer was on a wall. "It...." He took a long pause in between the words "Was...." He snapped his fingers, "Suki!... I was drooling over Suki" He completed his sentence quickly. Zuko was not convinced at all but didn't push it.

"oookay"

They looked around the room, thinking of how to change the subject. Zuko looked over at his desk and saw the school's card for the homecoming dance.

"So how are you going to ask Suki to homecoming?" Zuko asked.

"Um, I think I'm just going to ask her out at one of the football games"

Zuko nodded and went back to his video game.

"Are you going to take anyone to Homecoming?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged his shoulders "It's just a dance celebrating the end of the football season. I'll probably just go alone and hangout with some of the guys" Sokka nodded and looked back at his phone.

**\---**

After swimming for an hour, they went back inside and washed up before dinner. They ate their dinner of white rice, steak, potatoes and asparagus. Katara took her first bite of steak with rice and loved it.

"mm, wow this is amazing" Katara commented "Sokka would devour this in seconds!" She continued and they both laughed.

After dinner they dismissed themselves and Toph told the servants they could have the day and weekend off.

The girls walked in the theater room and started laying out their snacks. Katara almost finished taking everything out when she saw the candy she got for her brother.

"Oh I forgot I got candy for my brother. I'm gonna text him"

"Him and Zuko can come over if they want" Toph said opening one the boxes of candy

**_Bonkers_ ** 🙄

**_Katara_ ** **: Hey I got your candy Do you still want them cause if not I'll eat them**

**_Sokka_ ** **: Yes I still want my candy! Do I go over or what?**

**_Katara_ ** **: Yeah Toph said you and Zuko can come over if yall want**

Sokka looked up from his phone "Hey you wanna go to Toph's? My sister's there and I think they're just gonna watch a movie"

"Sure, we got nothing else to do"

He nodded and texted Katara they would be going over.

"Sokka said he's coming over with Zuko" Katara announced, turning off her phone and putting it in her back pocket. 

"Cool" Toph responded.  _ "It can't be bad right? I mean it's just a movie. Nothing other than that"  _ Toph thought to herself,  _ "Besides we're just friends" _ She continued.

They walked to the front row of the theater and put all their snacks on their seats. They walked out of the theater to the front of the house. When they arrived they heard a knock at the door.

When Toph opened the door, the boys looked inside before they entered. "Wow! I think your house is nicer than mine" Zuko commented

"I second that," Sokka said.

The girls gave the boys a tour around the estate and then settled in the theater.

"What movie do y'all wanna watch?" Toph yelled from the projector room. Everyone looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"What about a horror movie?" Zuko suggested.

"Well it is October so I don't see why not" Sokka said

"I got the perfect horror movie" Toph said, projecting the movie on the screen. She walked back to the front row and sat in her seat, in between Sokka and Katara. Her and Sokka's seats were connected, meaning there wasn't anything in between them. They didn't mind it though.

_ "It's just two best friends sitting next to each other _ " they both thought to themselves.

The screen was black with background music. "The hills have eyes" Everyone except Toph, reads.

"Am I going to have nightmares after this?" Katara asked

"Sweet dreams sugar queen" Toph said in a calm but creepy tone.

Everyone's eyes widened as they were not sure what they were about to watch.

**( A/N Imma describe the movie that I'm sure none of you have seen but yea..)**

The movie starts off with a brief description of the history of the desert. Then to a family driving through the desert.

Everyone was fine during the beginning of the movie until a scene happened, where the tires popped out of nowhere and the car crashed. Everyone commented on the scene and continued watching. It started to get creepier a few minutes later.

"Why the fuck is there a random kid in the desert?" Zuko called out

"I don't know but it's sus" Sokka replied.

As the movie goes on, things get creepier. Katara had some jump scares and Toph laughed at her. Toph didn't notice, but she was starting to lean closer to Sokka, and neither did he.

In the middle of the movie was when things started to get graphic.

"OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO-" Sokka yelled during the scene, "HE BIT OFF THE BIRDS HEAD!" Sokka announced then gagged along with everyone else.

"I've never been so disgusted in my life!" Zuko said, still gagging

"I may have seen this movie before, But that shit never gets less disgusting!" Toph said

"I don't think I'll ever forget that scene," Sokka stated, shaking his head.

Soon after the horrific scene, it got more cruel.

"Oh my god, the dad is being burned alive!" Katara said, feeling bad for the man who was tied to a rock and had his clothes lit on fire.

The scene made Zuko a little uneasy. It reminded him of when he was burned in the face by his dad. Obviously the man in the movie had it worse, but he couldn't help but compare it to his.

Sokka noticed Zuko looking uncomfortable and was confused but also concerned. But then he put the pieces together and realized what his best friend was feeling. He put a reassuring hand on Zuko's shoulder and gave a warm smile. Zuko looked at him and they both nodded as a thank you.

They continued to watch the movie, gagging during disturbing scenes. Sometimes Sokka would make a joke out of a scene to lighten the mood.

Although Toph had already seen the movie, one of the murder scenes she couldn't take. During one of the murder scenes , Toph closed her eyes and hid her face in Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka looked down to see his friend -and possible crush- , hiding her face in his shoulder. He smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach. He looked back up at the screen and saw that the gruesome part of the scene was over.

"You can look now. The bad part is over" He whispered.

Toph then realized she was  _ really _ close to Sokka, but it was comfortable. She blushed out of embarrassment. She turned her head back at the screen for reassurance, before sitting up. Still close to the boy. Sokka -without thinking- casually wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her a little closer to him. Toph's eyes widened in shock and a little confusion. She blushed and slowly leaned on him.

Zuko and Katara leaned back in their chairs and looked at each other over Sokka and Toph, in confusion. They both shrugged and went back to watching the movie.

Almost an hour later, the movie finally ended and everyone except Toph, were a little terrified. Toph was the first to break the silence .

"Well that was fun" Toph said sarcastically

"I may sound like a pussy, but... I'm a little scared to walk back home" Zuko confessed. Everyone chuckled.

"You can stay if you'd like" Toph offered

"You sure?" Sokka asked, looking down at her

"Yeah!" Toph said a little to excitedly, "Besides, we have the whole place to ourselves"

The boys looked at each other before agreeing on staying at Toph's house.

They stayed in the theater all night. Only leaving to go to the bathroom or to the kitchen to get a drink.

During one of the movies, Sokka started to get cold and Toph offered to share her big blanket with him. Sokka accepted the offer and they both shared the blanket. Sokka reclined his seat so he and Toph could be in a more comfortable position. Toph was now completely on Sokka's seat, but she wasn't complaining. She kind of liked it. She felt safe and protected even though they were just watching regular movies now. Toph wrapped an arm around him and laid her head on his chest, still making sure she could see the screen. Sokka fixed the blanket around them before wrapping an arm around her back. Making sure he wouldn't overstep any boundaries.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other in confusion. It looked as if the two best friends were a couple, but they weren't. They were in a relationship, just not with each other. Again, they shrugged and continued watching the movie.

Their minds were telling them not to stop because they were both in different relationships. But their hearts were telling them that it was right. That it shouldn't be something they should feel bad about.

Soon enough the two "best friends" fell asleep in each other's embrace.

  
  


_ *The Next Morning* _

Everyone didn't wake up until almost noon, due to the fact they all went to sleep pretty late. Zuko was the first to wake up even though he was the last to fall asleep. And Just as expected, he saw the two best friends cuddling each other while they slept.

Soon after, Toph woke up, breathing in heavily. Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on her surroundings, when she saw Zuko looked at her with a smirk. She was confused at why he was smirking until she realized she had fallen asleep on Sokka in a cuddling position.

Her eyes widened, now fully awake. She felt her face heat up out of embarrassment. She slowly removed Sokka's arm from around her, and quietly and slowly, got off the seat, making sure not to wake up Sokka.

She fixed her clothes and looked up at Zuko who was still smirking and had his arms crossed.

"What?" She asked in a whisper

"You and Sokka-"

"Are just friends!" She cut him off in a whisper yell. She looked around her and found her phone. She grabbed her phone and checked the time.

"I'm going to the bathroom in my room. See ya" Toph said, walking past Zuko and up the stairs in her theater.

Zuko watched her leave the theater before going on his phone. Not a minute later, Sokka woke up. Zuko looked up from his phone and saw Sokka patting his side where Toph was before.

"She left to go to the bathroom," Zuko said, interrupting Sokka's thoughts.

"Huh? Who?" Sokka said as if he didn't know what Zuko was talking about.

"Your girlfriend, Toph. She just left to her room"

Sokka blushed from Zuko calling Toph his girlfriend. "She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends!"

"Sure, friends who look like a couple all night" Zuko jokes.

Sokka rolled his eyes and went on his phone to see a few messages from his girlfriend, Suki. " _ Shit _ " He thought to himself. He opened the messages to see Suki asking about his night with Zuko and why he wasn't answering

Sokka came up with a lie that he and Zuko made a deal to not be in their phones all night and that he had fun.

"Zuko!" He whispered to not wake up Katara. Zuko hummed in response, "Don't tell Suki I was here"

Zuko gave a confused look, "Suki is going to ask what happened and you know how she's jealous of Toph!" Sokka explained to Zuko.

Zuko nodded and looked back at his phone. Just then, Toph walked in with a yawn, and stood behind the front row seats.

"Do you guys wanna eat whatever is in my fridge or postmates?" Toph asked. She heard what Sokka said to Zuko from behind the door, before she walked in. She was shocked and flattered that Suki was jealous of her.

The boys looked at each other before choosing postmates. Toph took out her phone and listed all the places that were open. In the middle of picking where to eat, Katara woke up and she joined in on choosing the place. Soon they all came to an agreement to eat McDonalds. Toph passed her phone around, for everyone to choose what to eat before placing an order.

They all moved to Toph's living room while they waited for the food to arrive.

Sokka -badly- wanted to sit next to Toph and possibly cuddle with her. But he knew he couldn't do that because he was in a relationship and from what he heard from when he pretended to be asleep when Zuko and Toph were talking this morning. She only saw him as a friend, nothing other than that. It made him sad to admit that she didn't like him, but he just followed along with her. He didn't want to make a fool of himself and possibly ruin a friendship he  **adored** .

Soon the food arrived and they all ate on the Kitchen island. Toph brought her laptop to the kitchen so they could all watch 'The Office' while they ate.

After everyone finished eating, the boys gathered all their stuff which were only their phones and some snacks, and said their goodbyes.

When Toph closed the door Katara spoke, "So, you and my brother?" She teased

A little tint of pink appeared on Toph's cheeks, "What about me and your brother? We're just friends"

"Right, Friends who cuddle and sleep on each other" Katara teased

"Don't get into your head sugar queen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie is called "The Hills have eyes"


	9. Chapter 8: Preparation

One week until the homecoming dance. Girls doing their last minute shopping before the dance and what the plan was for that day. 

Toph was one of these girls. Before she came into school, she was excited for these dances, but then when it actually came around and she heard what goes on in these dances - the boys who get too confident around girls and would start to get touchy. The kids who got high in the back of the school, which she didn't care about much - She wasn't as interested in going as she was before. But Katara convinced her to go. 

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this," Toph said when they got out of the car. 

"It's your first time at a real school. You should get to experience it" Katara stated

"yeah yeah, lets just go and get this over with" Toph walked past Katara to the mall entrance, Katara followed behind. 

Toph had been to the mall before, but that was with her guards and she usually wouldn't pay attention to other stores except the ones she was interested in. So she didn't know which stores had dresses and all the fancy stuff.

"Soo, where do we go?" Toph asked once they got inside. Katara grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest store with fancy clothes.

When they walked in, where they were greeted by an employee. The employee was a girl who looked to be in her late teen years. The store wasn't big or too small, but you could see everything from any side of the store . The girls started to look through the racks and pick out whatever dress they liked. Katara grabbed a lot of dresses where Toph barely grabbed any dresses.

"Toph, I thought you would have many dresses by now, instead of 3?" Katara said, confused.

"Katara, we have only been here for like 10 minutes and you already have like 9 dresses in your arms. Why don't you go and try those one and I'll rate each one?" Toph suggested.

Katara nodded and walked to the dressing room. While Toph looked through the racks, she noticed the employee that greeted them, watching her from a distance. Toph figured it was just someone who noticed her, but the way the lady looked at her, it didn't look anything like a fan would when she was noticed. It looked as if she was about to commit a crime and the employee was keeping an eye on her.

Toph grew uncomfortable and walked to the fitting room. Luckily, Katara had just finished putting on a dress and stepped out for Toph to see. Katara twirled around in the dress so Toph could see everything. Toph shook her head as a disapproval and Katara went back into the room to try on another dress.

Meanwhile, Toph thought she would try again and check out the dress again, _ hopefully I don't get followed again _

Toph walked out of the fitting area and spotted a dress that caught her eye. It was a short, dark green bodycon dress, the straps were faux diamonds, which were what mostly caught her eye. Toph quickly ran up to the rack with the dress, and grabbed the dress. She walked back to the fitting room and told Katara she would be trying on a dress next-door.

Toph hung up the dresses she had on the hook and set her purse down. She decided on leaving the dress she really liked, for last. She took off her pants before taking off the oversized shirt she was wearing. She unhooked one of the dresses and tried it on. It was a knee high sage dress with a neck line. It was decent, but not for the dance. She switched dresses, but as she was putting it on, she already didn't like it, so she didn't bother to put it on all the way. She let the dress fall to her feet, then stepped out of it. She picked it up and set it on the chair that was in the room. 

After trying on the other dresses, It was finally time to put on the dress she really liked. She stepped into the dress and pulled it up. She struggles a little with the strap, careful not to break it, but in the end she gets on. She looked in the mirror and fixed some sides of the dress to make it look good and comfortable. 

The dress hugged her curves perfectly. Toph called out to Katara for her to come out of her room to see the dress she was in. They both walked out of their rooms and faced each other. 

"ouu" They both said. "I like your dress" They said at the same time. They giggled.

Katara's dress was a short bodycon cerulean dress. It had a V neckline which showed a little bit of her breast and the straps were thin. 

They complimented each when they hear a click come from a phone. They looked at each in confusion and Toph stomped her foot to sense who was around them. She sensed someone - who she assumed was the employee who was following her - behind the entrance of the fitting room. 

The person's heart was beating fast, possibly from getting caught. Toph huffed and walked over to the exit of the fitting room. The employee must have heard her walking over, because Toph sensed the person quickly run away from the door. Toph sped up and turned her head over the door frame. 

She saw the employee across the store, pretending as if she was there the whole time. The employee avoided contact and Toph glared at her for a few more seconds before going back to Katara who wasn't far behind her.

"What was that?" Katara asked

"I don't know. Are you going to get the dress?"

"I Think so, do you like it?" Katara said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's good, you should get it" Toph assured her. Katara smiled and walked back into her room. Toph did the same and changed into her own clothes. Katara and Toph walked out at the same time with their dress of choice and walked out of the fitting rooms.

Toph looked around for the employee and found her at the checkout counter. The two proceeded to walk over to the checkout counter and Katara went up first to pay. Toph noticed that the employee kept looking back at her, and while Katara was taking out her money, she took out her phone and quickly did something which she believes was sending a text.

Katara paid and moved aside for Toph to come up and pay. She set the dress down on the counter and reached in her purse to take out her wallet. The employee greeted her and asked her if she 'found everything okay?'. Toph nodded and waited for the employee to scan the dress. While she was waiting, she read the name on the employee's name tag.  _ Ivy  _

Toph noticed that Ivy was taking longer to scan than with Katara, as if she was stalling. She was pressing buttons on the screen and kept looking at the entrance of the store. Toph slightly moved her foot to try n' get a sense from the girl. Her heart rate wasn't calm but it also wasn't fast.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Toph asked. Ivy got startled and looked at Toph. 

"Sorry, just had to fix something"  _ Lie _

Ivy grabbed the tag from the dress and scanned it. She was about to fold the dress when three people rushed into the store. Toph sensed the person, but assumed they were just walking past the store.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the person said with attitude

Toph rolled her eyes and faced the person, " Well hello, If it isn't the jealous girlfriend" she said sarcastically."

"Uh.. hey Suki" Katara said awkwardly from the side of the entrance, where she was waiting for Toph. 

Suki looked over at Katara and said a little "hey" - without looking at who she said it to -, and looked back at Toph. Suki's eye's widened at the realization of who she talked to, and she looked back at Katara. "Heyyy Kat" Suki said awkwardly.

Since she started getting jealous of Toph, she kept an act around everyone but Toph. She would glare at Toph and Toph would roll her eyes in return. 

"Is everything okay?" Katara asked as she walked over to Toph's side.

Suki was gonna put on an act, but what's the point, Katara already saw it. "You never answered my question" She said to Toph

"Can't I buy a dress" Toph said calmly 

"You're a celebrity and your family own a clothing brand. Can't you get a dress from there?"

"Gee, didn't know I wasn't allowed to shop at a mall"

"What dress did you get anyways? I'm sure it's hideous" Suki said, walking behind the counter and looked in the bag where Ivy had just put the dress.

"Scared I have a better dress than you. Are you that insecure that you think Sokka is going to leave you for me" She huffed, "Not gonna happen prissy"

Suki reached in the bag and pulled out the dress. Her face looked disgusted, but you could tell she liked the dress. "Ugh! this piece of trash?"  _ Lie  _ "This is an embarrassment to your family"

Katara and Toph gave a confused look. _ Since when did she care about my family name? _

"Oh well, boo hoo am I right" Suki said with a -obvious- fake smile and chuckle. 

"Who told you we were here?" Katara asked, obviously annoyed with Suki. She couldn't believe this was who Suki really was. The girl she thought she knew, was just putting on an act. 

Suki looked at Ivy, and Toph connected the dots

"You two know each other! You followed me around the store and you took a picture of us while we were in the dressing room!" She called them out

Ivy stayed quiet. Toph huffed a smile, "Your manager is gonna love my review on the customer service"

Ivy stiffed and she shook her head, "Please don't!" She begged, "It was so hard to look for a job"  _ Lie _

Toph smirked and shook her head, "One thing you should know about me. I can tell when someone lies." She looked Suki in the eye, "So when you said the dress was trash, you actually liked it." Suki glared at her. Toph smirked and looked at Ivy, "And what you said just now, lies. You didn't work hard for this job. They probably just hired you because they were desperate for an employee and hired you. Obviously because you're not good at your job"

The girls stayed quiet, not having anything to say. Suki opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Toph grabbed the bag, "Let's go Kat, our work here is done" She eyed Suki before turning around and leaving the store with Katara behind her. 

"I can't believe that's the girl my brother is dating" Katara said. Toph nodded and continued walking to the exit of the mall. The walk to the car was quiet. When they got in the car, Katara asked a question she had.

"How long had this been going on?"

"Well, I found out she was jealous of me at that sleepover we had with the boys. And throughout time she started giving me glares" Toph explained calmly

"And you haven't told Sokka?"

"Why would I? It's not like I'm scared of her,"

"But Sokka cares for his friends. And if he knew about this he would definitely do something about this"

"Yeah, well she was probably just jealous because Sokka and I were working on that project for the past two weeks. But now we're done working on that so it should be fine now" She reassured

"Okay" was all Katara said

Toph started the car and drove to Katara's house. On the way, she thought about the days she had with Sokka when they were working on the project. Sometimes it seemed as if Sokka was flirting with her.

_ It's probably wasn't intentionally _

_ Maybe it's just him being nice _

she excused

She didn't want to get caught up in her feelings. Besides, she's  _ breaking up with Kanto soon. It's for the best. _

Toph shook the thoughts away and stopped in front of Katara's house. Katara grabbed her bag and thanked Toph for the ride. Toph drove off to her house and went to her room when she got there.


	10. Chapter 9: All night

**_Two days until the homecoming dance_ **

**_Thursday night_ **

Suki and Sokka laid next to each other on Sokka's bed, on their phones. It was the first time they had hung out outside of school in a while. Either because of Sokka's football practice or his project with Toph. Or because Suki was busy with other things. But those were all excuses. Every time they hung out alone, Toph was always mentioned and they would get in a fight that would end up with Sokka leaving and Suki apologizing every time.

When Katara told Sokka about what happened at the mall, he took it as the last straw. He had had enough of everything and invited her over to "hang out".

Sokka inhaled deeply and put down his phone. Suki heard his inhale and turned to see if he was okay. She could see that whatever he was about to say, was serious.

"So? have you gotten a dress for homecoming?"

_ Oh  _ She told herself

She was a little thrown back from misreading him, but she responded in her cheery voice. "Yeah I did. I got it this past weekend"

"Oh cool. Where did you get it?"

_ Where is he going with this? Did Katara snitch on me?! _

Suki grew mad at the thought of Katara telling Sokka about what happened at the mall. Ever since the mall incident, she couldn't stop with the thought of Katara snitching on her. If she snitched, she would lose Sokka. A boy she loved so much and couldn't bear the thought of losing him to another girl. Even though she was upset, she still kept on a cool face

"I got it at the mall. It was near where my cousin worked. You remember Ivy right?"

Sokka nodded. He paused in thought, "Did you harass Toph at the mall?" He said, getting straight to the point.

There it was. What she dreaded to hear.  _ It's over now _

She sighed and looked down in shame as she was going to be honest with him and tell the truth. And hope for forgiveness.

"Yes, I did" Sokka shook his head and looked away from her. Clearly upset. "I was jealous. Because you were spending a lot of time with her and we barely got to spend time together, alone, till now!"

"That still doesn't give you a reason to go n' harass her!"

Suki scoffed, "And why do you care?! You got a 'thing' for her"

_ Yes  _ His mind told him

"NO! She's my best friend and I don't like that your harssing her over some stupid thing"

"Stupid thing? Sokka this is our relationship and you call it stupid?!" Sokka rolled his eyes and Suki scoffed.

_ He really doesn't care about this relationship does he? He only cares for the stupid celebrity brat _

"You know what" He turned to look at her while she spoke, "I can't do this anymore. We're done!" Suki grabbed her phone and bag, and walked around the bed to get to the door to leave. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a cardboard display board. To which she assumed was the project he and Toph worked on - since it had their name on it.

"Isn't this the project you did with Toph?" She asked in her cherry voice

"Yeahhh?" He said slowly, not knowing where she was going.

"Mind if I take a look" It didn't sound like a question. It was more of a … statement?

She grabbed the board and opened one of the folds and took a quick look at it before, "Well since you love that girl so much. Why don't you spend the rest of the night redoing your project with her," She said before quickly ripping the cardboard apart. Making sure to mess it up well enough to where he can't tape it up.

Sokka's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. All because of his  _ possible _ feelings for Toph

"WHAT THE FUCK SUKI!" He yelled at her.

He stood up and rushed up to her, hoping he could save the project, though it was hopeless at this point. She had completely ripped it all apart. All the paper was ripped through and on the floor.

Suki (forcefully) pushed the shredded cardboard to the floor and walked to leave the room, pushing Sokka in the process. She ran downstairs and out the door. Sokka didn't bother to go after her. It had become a toxic relationship and he knew it.

He stood there, processing what had happened in a max of 2 minutes.

"Well... tha- that was... something?" It took him another moment to process that his project was just shredded to pieces and it was in fact,  _ due tomorrow! _ and tomorrow was also  _ the homecoming game! _

"Holy shit! what am I going to do?!" He wandered his thoughts for a solution, but all he thought of, was Toph.

He grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He stared at his home screen trying to come up with how to talk to her. Through Instagram or snapchat? or should he call her through her cell? Or facetime? Or should he text her?

It took him another moment before he went with facetiming her. He paced around his room, nervous while the phone rang. Waiting for her to answer.

_ What do I say? How do I explain that my girlfriend - well now ex - was crazy jealous of us hanging out a lot that she ripped apart our project (that's due tomorrow) and broke up with me in the process. _

He was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound that the call was answered.

"Hey snoozles, what's up?"

She was bundled up in bed, wrapped in a soft blanket. And for a second, Sokka found it  _ Cute _ . Sokka paused for a moment and looked at the project, then phone.

"Well" He started with a nervous laugh. "Do I have a story to tell you?" He said with a nervous smile

Toph raised an eyebrow, obviously knowing he did something. "What did you do?"

Sokka swallowed a lump in his throat that he didn't even know he had. "Well, it's not what I did. It's what my ex did,"

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What do I have to do with your ex?"

"Well, you actually know her. She's Suki" He said awkwardly

Toph's eyes widened in shock and confusion. "Hold up! Since when did you and Suki break up?"

"Like 9 minutes ago, I think?" He confirmed... sort of

Toph's jaw dropped. She was confused from how he was acting so... fine? "So... Is that all she did? Break up with you?"

"No... She did more then break up with me"

"Like what? Throw things around? Which would be stupid since she was the one who broke up with you,"

"No... well sort of... she kind of..." He flipped the camera so she could see their ripped up project.

Toph's jaw dropped - once again - "WHAT THE FUCK! she ripped up the- WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HER DUMBASS?!" She yelled at him, clearly upset.

"It happened so fast! Before I knew it, it was all ripped up and she pushed me away so she could leave" He defended with a nervous crack in his voice.

Toph let her phone drop as she tried to not let out all her anger through the phone. It was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Toph?" He asked, breaking the silence

"That project is due tomorrow" She said in her serious - yet upset - tone.

"I know" he sighed

"What are we gonna do?! That took us what? 4 days to finish? It's 8:30! We only have like, 9 to 10 hours till school starts, and you also have a game tomorrow. How are we going to finish this in time for us to get some rest for school? especially you, you need to rest for the game"

"I know I know, I thought about that too!" He sighed, "How bout you come over and the sooner we get started, the faster we'll get this done and get to sleep."

Toph grunted and pushed her face into the pillow. She hated the thought of staying up late. She loved her sleep, it was her time to be alone and relax. Especially since she was always on the road in the past and barely got any sleep, living off of coffee and energy drinks - but mostly energy drinks -. Though there were times where she didn't like to sleep and she would stay up. But tonight, she wanted to sleep.

"I'll buy another board on the way to your house"

"Great, thanks!"

Toph hummed a response and ended the call.

She turned onto her back and yawned, before getting up and grabbing a zip up jacket from her bench and leaving.

It was very late and in no doubt that her parents would let her leave the house at this time. Lucky her, her parents were out of town, but there was a problem. Her parent's would be coming back tomorrow at 6 in the morning. And she knew they would be expecting her at the door when they arrived. So she made sure to remember to get back before sunrise.

She was also home alone since everyone had already left to go back to their homes. So she texted Nora - the servant - about her leaving the house and to expect her home before sunrise. Toph grabbed her car keys and headed to her garage before getting into her car. She put Billie Eilish on Bluetooth and headed towards a nearby store to grab a new cardboard and then to Sokka and Katara's house.

After almost 30 minutes, she arrived at the WaterTribe sibling's house. She turned off the car and grabbed the cardboard before walking off to the door and knocking.

It didn't take long for Sokka to open the door and see Toph in her black 3 stripe adidas joggers, a black crop top - which did show a bit of her cleavage - and a jacket. And of course, the cardboard in her hand.

Sokka took a quick moment - or long moment - to appreciate Toph in her slumber outfit, before coming back to his senses and inviting Toph inside. 

"Uh... Hey, come in" Sokka moved to the side so Toph could walk in.

Toph walked in and took off her shoes. "Have you started printing the work?" She asked, getting straight to business

"Uhh..."

"And that is why I call you meathead"

"Right..."

He seemed a little off so Toph asked is he was okay

"Huh?" He asked, caught a little off guard.

"With your breakup. It seemed to be bad since Suki ripped up our project," She explained

"Oh, yeah. We've been falling apart for a while, so I guess I saw it coming," He said with almost no emotion.

Toph could tell he wasn't lying, but could also tell there was more to it. Sokka closed the door and led her to his living room. Toph instantly sat down and made herself at home (I mean, she has been there many times). The tv was on Brooklyn Nine-Nine, (the show they usually watched while working) and - almost - everything they needed for the project was on the coffee table.

"We need to get his finished as soon as possible because my parents are coming back in the morning and they're gonna be expecting me at the door when they arrive"

"Oh okay," Sokka said. He sat down and brought his laptop to his lap. "I'll start printing the work"

Toph got off the couch and made her way into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a monster. "I'm taking your last monster" She announced and made her way to the pantry. She scanned the pantry and took out a bag of chips

"DAMMIT!" Toph heard from the living room

"What? is something wrong?" Toph asked, running into the living room. "Don't tell me our work is gone?" She asked worriedly

"No no. I'm out of ink"

Toph let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, "Oh okay. So what now?"

"I guess we have to go to the store"

"Ugh"

"And I also don't have a car at the moment, so you're gonna have to drive" Sokka with an awkward smile.

Toph glared at him, "Great, gives us more time to finish this project,"

"I-It'll be quick, the stores' not that far. It should only take us at least 20 minutes,"

She sighed heavily, "Just get in the car, " She grabbed her keys and walked outside.

A couple of minutes later, Sokka walked out of the house with his keys and wallet. He locked the door and the pair walked to the car. They got inside and started their way to the store. Toph let Sokka play music on Bluetooth since they both had the same music taste.

"Who are you feeling, Billie Eilish, Giveon, or a bad bitch?" Sokka listed

"I'm feeling like Giveon "

"Giveon it is" He said and put on 'LIKE I WANT YOU'

The song started and Toph rolled her eyes. " _ Just as expected. A breakup song _ "

_ "Don't you say you love, love, love me _

_ Just to make it even (oh) _

_ Know it's hard to trust trust trust me _

_ And that's another reason this ain't love _

_ Love" _

He sang for the rest of the car ride to the store (which didn't take long) Toph singing along here and there.

Soon they arrived at the store and walked inside. Toph followed Sokka to the back of the store (Where she assumed the ink was) since she doesn't know her way around the store.

Soon Sokka found the ink, "Ok. You found the ink, now let's go," Toph said in a rush and began to walk away, but was stopped with a grasp of her wrist.

"Not so fast. If we're staying up all night, we'll need fuel to keep us up,"

Toph rolled her eyes and was about to protest when Sokka began to drag her around the store to where the food was. Finding a basket along the way. They went through the chip aisle, ice cream, snack and drink aisle. Grabbing whatever they liked and putting it in the basket. Soon filling it up and having to carry some in their arms.

"We need to stop or we're gonna end up buying all the food in this store," Toph said, chuckling, as they walked out of an aisle.

"Alright, you have a point"

They began to walk to self checkout and paid for their stuff. After bagging their items, they walked out to the car and put everything in the backseat and got in the car, making their way back to Sokka's house.

Once they got home, they got straight to work. Printing their work and pictures and laying them out on the board. They had criminal minds playing in the background and their snacks on the side for them to munch on.

  
  


After almost 5 hours of hard work, Toph yelling at Sokka for spilling food and drink near their project (Which they had to clean of course) Getting caught up in a criminal minds episode or a conversation (One of them being about Toph's breakup with Kanto). They finally finished.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn-"

"Will you just shut up and stick it on for spirit sakes!" Toph snapped

"Geeze, relax." He sticks on the last piece of paper, "Done" He confirmed

Toph sighed from relief, "Finally. I'm so tired"

"Me too. I could take a nap... right here," Sokka said, leaning his back on the couch. Closing his eyes.

"Mhm" Toph hummed, repeating Sokka.

Toph closed her eyes and listened as the audio from the TV drifted away.

_ Your parents! _

Toph's eyes shot open and she sat up. She rubbed the tiredness from eyes before checking her phone to see what time it was.

"2 in the morning"

"I know it's 2 in the morning. Now get some rest  _ baby _ " Sokka yawned

"What!?"

"What?" Sokka asked, clueless

"What did you just call me?"

"Uhhh..." Sokka thought back a few seconds until he remembered. His eyes shot wide open.  _ Did I just call her baby?!  _ Sokka coughed into his fist. "Um, sorry uh- Usually when I stay up, it- it's with Suki. Sorry"

' _ Bullshit' _ Toph told herself. ' _ Whos does he think he's talking to? I'm a fucking lie detector!' _

Toph raised her eyebrow, giving him an ' _ are you dumb _ ' look. "Why are you lying?"

Sokka gulped down his saliva before speaking. "Am not" He defended

"Sokka!" She stood up, "I'm a fucking lie detector. Did you forget that somewhere in that brain full of meat of yours?!"

"I- NO" He stood up, now fully awake.

"Sokka! All I'm asking is why you’re lying to me?" It honestly did hurt her a little that he was lying to her. After all the time they've spent in the past months. Building their friendship. Could he still not trust her?

_ What could he be hiding? _

Sokka stood here, staring at her. Why was he lying? He's single now, and so is she. But what would she think? She would think he was using her as a rebound.

"Honestly, I don't care anymore. I have to get home and get some sleep before my parents arrive in the morning," Toph began gathering her stuff, "Could you take the project with you to school?"

"Uhh- sure, I'm getting a ride from Zuko so I'll be fine,"

"Cool. Thanks," She said and began to make her way in a rush. Sokka could hear the small hurt in her voice. How could he blame her? He’s lying straight to her face and they both know it.

Before Sokka had a chance to think through his next moves, he called her name when she was near the front door, and grasped her wrist before she could reach the nob. Toph stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head back at Sokka.

They - unintentionally - locked eyes, trapped in time. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald color. They looked almost ancient. Her cleaver eyes staring deep into his blue eyes.

Alluring them closer and closer, until their lips met...


End file.
